Vampire Royalty
by Luna21VW
Summary: Kagome is a vampire princess/priestess, when her sister orders her killed she escapes with her best friend down a well 500 years into the future where she'll be reunited with lost family, gain new friends, and find love in the arms of a certain half demon
1. Authors Note

Hey everyone it's Luna back again after a year I know what everyone must be thinking WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

I am sorry but I ended up going through some rough issues with people that are no longer important to me but they did hurt me and I just wanted to give up on writing and everything else so I dropped out of school, logged off fan-fiction and ignored all my stories.

But that was then and this is now, and I am a whole new person than I was months ago I'm going back to school to finish my bachelor's degree I have new people in my life who treat me as a person and not an object and I'm back here!

Okay so down to business, Vampire Royalty has been re-edited along with deleted a few chapters that I'm re-doing I've changed something's but the plot is still the same…sort of so for those of my readers who've read this before please re-read the first 3 chapters before going to chapter 4.

I repeat…PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTERS 1-3 BEFORE GOING TO CHAPTER 4 OR YOU MAY BE CONFUSED!

BUT for new readers you may continue to chapter one! Please enjoy the rest of the story and don't forget to add it to favorites!

I also want to thank all of those who didn't give up on me or this story you guys were my motivation to finish this so thank you and hope to hear more from you guys in your reviews!

Thanks guys :D

Luna


	2. Vampire Princess

***RE-EDITED**

Hi everyone! So if you read my author's note you were smart enough to re-read the first chapter good for you

'applause in the background'

But for those of you who are new and are reading this for the first time, Welcome! I hope you guys enjoy reading this for the first time, re-doing this story was a bit tricky but with a little advice from my sister(who by the way is the brains behind this story and is letting me write this for her thanks sis! Miss you!) I'm getting it back on track!

Okay so sit back and enjoy the story!

_ Title: Vampire Royalty_

_ Summary: Kagome is a half priestess/vampire/princess to her lands when her sister Kikyo orders her to be killed, Kagome escapes down a well into the arms of a half-demon were she'll experience friendship, loyalty, betrayal, and love. _

**Vampire Princess- One**

"I refuse! It's never going to happen not even in a million years so wipe that grin off your face mister because it's not happening!" shouted a young and very persistent seventeen year old as she hiked up the hem of her kimono and ran out the door climbing up the castle stairs as fast as she could. She could make out the sounds of footsteps following after her and knew she shouldn't have but they were close to her heels so she sprinted leaving no trace of herself as she ran towards her room closing the door shut, locking it, and also placing a light blue barrier that no one would be able to break, not even a swarm of demons would be able to get through. She sighed in relief as she dropped to the floor in front of her small fireplace, but soon after that a loud knock appeared in front of her door along with the hissing frustration coming from the person on the other side of the door.

"Open this door young lady!" her sister's voice rang out from the other side of the door, but she didn't budge from where she sat on the floor. She heard a sigh from the other side and wondered if her sister was giving up on her, she should have known better.

"Please, open the door." Her sister asked softly and innocently, but again she didn't move or say anything she knew her sister better than anyone and right when she opened that door her sister would unleash her wrath on her—there was no way that was going to happen. So she sat on the floor waiting for her sister to leave her in peace and quiet.

"Kagome! You open this door!" Her sister shouted. Kagome covered her mouth keeping herself from laughing her sister only ever called her name when she had reached her boiling point, and she had finally reached it. A few seconds later she heard a hiss of annoyance, and then a stomp as her sister made her way down the hall. Then did she burst out laughing.

Lying on the floor Kagome let out a deep breath as she stared up at her ceiling she couldn't believe how cruel her sister was in punishing her with this new arrangement she didn't even care that Kagome didn't want this, what she wanted was her freedom but of course she wouldn't have that.

She stood up as she walked to the oval mirror on top of her dresser her reflection staring back at her; it almost felt like staring at someone else Kagome didn't recognize the girl with the long raven black hair that went past her waist to the warm chocolate brown eyes on her pale skin. She didn't know who it was standing in front of her mirror it was like seeing a stranger with her own eyes. The girl in the mirror raised her hand to her throat the sensation began to throb as she felt a small spark begin to start. Kagome frowned didn't want to go back downstairs after the small tantrum she showed in front of their invited guest, but it wasn't like she invited him so technically he wasn't her guest to begin with, but her sisters.

She took a sniff in the air her sister's scent was still downstairs along with her advisors the scent of her guest was gone, she felt relaxed as she tore off the heavy kimono leaving on the white robe underneath she also tore away the rough socks wiggling her toes on the wooden floor as she began pacing.

She needed to talk to her sister, but how could she get her point across without her sister refusing because what she was doing wasn't right at all she was deciding Kagome's future and the only one who could decide what was best for her, was herself.

'If she was here, she wouldn't let our sister be doing this.' She thought sadly as she paused to look at a painting that hung above her fireplace, it was of two little girls a couple of years apart with a much older woman watching over them with a gentle smile, they were all sitting on top of a huge tree called the sacred tree. Kagome couldn't really remember where they were but looking at that painting she could just tell it was a place her and her sisters' were fond off. She wished she could just go back and re-live those precious moments instead of the hell she was in now.

A soft tap brought her attention to her door, she waited but soon after two more knocks followed along with the soft sound of a wolf's whistle. Kagome laughed as she took the barrier off and opened the door to reveal her best friend along with being her keeper, Miroku.

"You've done it now, she's more mad then she was when you decided to stop wearing kimonos and began wearing mine." He said teasingly. Kagome snorted.

"There much more comfortable than that you're so lucky." Kagome said. Miroku winked at her. Kagome looked at him envious he may have been wearing his traditional robes of a monk but at least he was able to wear pants underneath them plus they were a dark purple so of course Kagome had taken the advantage of wearing them too bad her sister didn't see it that way.

Kagome sighed taking a hold of Miroku's arm they've been together for as long as she could remember before her birth Miroku was already assigned to her as her keeper, he was only a year older then her and she loved him like the brother she never had. He listened to her when she needed someone to talk to, and he would protect her with his life, and she would do the same.

"I can't believe she honestly thinks I'm going to marry that fool, all he did was smile and agree with everything she said that's not the kind of husband I need." She said. Miroku laughed as he led her to the window so they could overlook the night sky.

"I pity the man who shall be your husband he has no idea what he'll be getting into." Miroku said. Kagome slapped his shoulder a smile on her lips.

"Did he say anything when he left?" she asked softly. Miroku frowned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Only that he'll be back in a few days with some gifts again, this time he said he would bring you a remedy to help with your pale skin." Miroku said. Kagome rolled her eyes which was a mistake she suddenly felt dizzy. Miroku noticed as he took a hold of her arm bringing her closer so he could take a look in to her eyes which would be glowing slightly now.

"When was the last time you feed?" he asked her seriously. Kagome blushed, she always hated that word not to mention embarrassing how easily Miroku could say it, but of course he wouldn't understand because after all he was still human.

"Then let's go, even she can't deny you this after all." He said. Kagome gave him a half smile as he wrapped his arm through hers leading her out. Even if Miroku was her best friend he was still her keeper first, and that was to watch over her and make sure nothing happened to her. He was her protector, and Miroku took that serious above all especially when it came down to taking her to archery lessons so he could flirt with the other archers, that was his favorite perk of the job. Kagome smiled, glad that she had Miroku to trust too bad she wouldn't be able to find it in her sister who was surprisingly in the kitchen along with her advisor.

"Kikyo." Kagome said surprised to see her older sister there, she was still wearing her black kimono with bright red flowers on them, her long black hair was tied up in a bun revealing her sharp features, her dark brown eyes stared back at her coldly. Kikyo and Kagome may have been sisters, but they were nothing alike no matter what people said she never saw a resemblance between her and Kikyo.

"My dear Kagome how nice of you to join us again I hope you remember your manner's this time." Kikyo said with a smile that wasn't at all warm or inviting. Kagome just glared at her and the man who stood behind Kikyo.

"I just came to get a drink." Kagome mumbled to them as Miroku and her moved to the backdoor area, but was stopped by her sister's advisor.

"Kagome, if you're really thirsty we can find you something more to your taste." He said with a chuckle eyeing Miroku. Kagome felt her spine crawl as she turned to see Naraku watching her with those dark red eyes as they were almost out the door.

"Thank you, but I'm fine doing it this way." She said raising her chin up a bit, Kikyo shook her head.

"This is not suitable for you Kagome, you must get over this shyness that you have you're no longer a child." Kikyo said. Kagome narrowed her eyes felt her temper begin to strike up.

"Then stop treating me like one if you believe I'm going to marry that human you're wrong." Kagome snapped. Kikyo blinked, bursting out laughing as she shook her head.

"Ok Kagome, you are still so young. If you marry a human Lord imagine the possibilities our kind will have, not only are you the vampire princess but also a miko making you half human." Kikyo said. Kagome turned from her Kikyo's hard eyes her sister didn't care that this wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want to marry a man she didn't love much less a human.

"I won't go through with this you may be the Queen right not, but once I turn eighteen the throne is mine, after all you're just a vampire Kikyo." Kagome said as she turned looking at the rage in her sister's eyes.

"If Kaede was here she wouldn't force me to marry like you, she would be disappointed in you like I am." Kagome said and with that she left with Miroku following after him one last glance at Naraku who glared at the back of Kagome's head as they departed. Kikyo went to the window seeing Miroku and Kagome huddle underneath a tree Kikyo could never understand why the two always went there but she watched as the monk disrobed his shirt baring his neck to Kagome, she hesitated for a second before she latched herself to him. Kikyo watched not knowing why she couldn't look away.

"Why does she still feed from him, when she could have anyone in the castle?" Kikyo asked. Naraku came to her side placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Does it matter you're going to get your wish soon your sister will no longer be a burden to us." Naraku said pressing his lips to her cheek. Kikyo nodded still looking out the window, the exact moment Kagome turned around there was blood dripping down her chin her eyes were glowing a light sliver.

"You're right Kagome won't be here for long after all we'll dispose of her—just like we did with Kaede." Kikyo said her lips turning up as her fangs descended.

"My dear Kagome….you will join Kaede in death very soon." She said turning around as she sunk her teeth into Naraku's exposed neck.

**And there you have it Kagome is a young half vampire/miko princess and her sister is trying to kill her what else is new?

Next Chapter: Last Snowfall

Kagome and Miroku go off to see the winter buds bloom a tradition they've done since they were kids Kikyo takes the chance to strike will it be the end for them? Review and you'll find out!


	3. Last Snowfall

I spent two hours working on this chapter and I might add proudly that it came out better then I imagined! Thank you for those of you who reviewed it made my day/night I hope you enjoy this chapter that I practically slaved over my laptop just for you guys! :) please enjoy!

**Last Snowfall— Two **

Kagome woke up on Miroku's lap who was leaning against the wall to her room after she finished feeding from him they returned to her room so they could both rest, Kagome mainly gave in for Miroku's sake after all he was the one who had to feed her twice a day. Kagome sat up looking at her best friends face he was no longer pale like he seemed last night after eating a bit of food, and sleeping he would be fine for the rest of the evening. Kagome stood up as she walked to her closet retrieving a warm kimono to wear, she didn't want to keep wasting Miroku's energy as she slipped out her room the whole castle was still sleeping away as she ran to the kitchen opening the door to the cellar.

A sweet smell came to her nose as her mouth began to water. She closed her eyes going down the stairs; there was no one down here so she had to be quick before Miroku noticed she was missing. She moved to the closet jug pulling the lid open and the scent of blood filled the air. She gulped as she raised the tin cup dipping into the jug, when she pulled it out she watched with dilated eyes as the blood poured she knew her eyes were glowing as she took a sip chugging it all down, she was tempted to take more but she knew she couldn't, it was one of the things her elder sister had taught her.

"Never be greedy Kagome if you ever find yourself with the hunger it will consume you and you will be nothing but a monster." Kaede had told her.

Kagome dropped the cup as she took a step back she bolted out the cellar closing the door shut behind her forgetting how good the blood had tasted in her mouth instead she recalled Kaede's words to her, Kaede the tree Queen to these lands.

Kagome stepped back as she walked away from her hunger heading up the stairs but instead of going to her room, she found herself in Kaede's old study. For ten years her sister's study had stayed the same, not even Kikyo dared touch it the last time she did Kagome had drown the biggest fit and Kikyo had learned to stay away. Kagome entered the room covered in books maps of the lands against the wall, and a painting of Kaede that hung near the door.

Kagome went sitting down on the floor in front of the painting as she looked at the last image she had of her sister, Kaede. The young Queen with her long brown hair pulled down in a low pony-tail her brown eyes staring at Kagome with such gentleness that she always showed every time she tucked Kagome into bed.

"_I'll be back Kagome, until I return listen to Miroku he knows what's best for you." A young Kaede told her sister as she climbed on top of her horse, a young seven year old Kagome watched her older sister with admiration, but she frowned pointing at the young boy next to her._

_ "But big sister he's such a leech all he does is flirt with the other archers and begs them to bare his child." Kagome said crossing her arms. Kaede smiled at the huffing Miroku who defended his honor by saying it was never too young to propose to a lovely maiden. Kaede reached out to Kagome, who placed her hand on top of her sisters._

_ "Kagome, you are the princess of these lands one day you will be Queen to another land and when that day comes you must be ready. I'm doing this for your future promise me that you'll remember what I've taught you so far don't neglect who you are." She told her. Kagome nodded not understanding what her big sister was saying, but she knew they were important._

_ "I'll be home in three days, I love you my jewel." Kaede said. Kagome smiled as her sister galloped away._

_ "I love you too big sister! Hurry home!" Kagome waved never realizing that would be the last time she would see her sister._

Kagome wiped the tears from eyes, her sister had left for a negotiation to the Western land but she had never made it, they had found her horse slaughtered close to the border and more blood indicating that her sister was attack by a demon before she reached the western lands. Kagome had mourned her sister's death and she watched as Kikyo took over being only a couple years older Kikyo was still young when she was crowned Queen for a short while until Kagome the rightful heir would take over.

'I don't want to be Queen I can't even come to terms being a half vampire, and half vampire Kaede was suited for this after all we are the same.' Kagome thought, there lands belong to the miko's and since Kikyo was a full vampire she had no claim of these lands, which was why Kagome was the heir. She stood up moving to her sister's desk were she could still catch her faint which was always of herbs, and miso soup. Kagome rested her hand on the wooden desk remembering her sister sitting here doing her paperwork there was also times she saw her standing just staring out the window behind her, Kagome turned seeing the dark gray clouds and her lands in front of her. She stepped closer playing both hands on the window feeling it cold to the touch.

"For a moment I thought you were her."

Kagome turned seeing Kikyo standing in front of her the door opened slightly, catching her by surprise. Kagome took her hands off the glass but she didn't move from where she stood instead she turned her back looking out at the scenery in front of her.

"Kagome I wish to talk with you." Kikyo said. Kagome stared at the view for a moment longer before turning away to stare into her sister's cold eyes never had they been gently like when Kaede had looked at her.

"I don't look like Kaede; you do besides the pale skin." Kagome said, Kikyo gave her a look but she didn't say anything for the remark and Kagome found that suspicious Kikyo never let her off the hook for her snide comments—what was she up to?

Kikyo moved into the room, leaving the door open which Kagome found odd but her attention was drawn to Kikyo as she stood in front of Kaede's portrait.

"The only thing Kaede and I have in common is having mother's eyes you of course inherited Father's along with his throne." Kikyo said softly. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Is this why you came, to remind me that I am this castle's heir and not you?" Kagome demanded. Kikyo shook her head.

"I merely came to apologize to you Kagome you were right when you told me that our sister wouldn't have approved the way I was forcing you to marry. I was thinking of the well-fare of our lands and not you for that I am truly sorry." Kikyo said. Kagome stared at Kikyo in stunned silence, did Kikyo—the ice queen just apologize to her?

"Kikyo…why are you saying this now?" she asked her cautiously. Kikyo smiled at her softly.

"I've realized something when you argued with me last night Kagome, even though you are still young you have the same spirit as Kaede did when she was young. I was afraid that you would not be able to handle the duties of a Queen but I was wrong I hope you can forgive. I do not blame you if you hate me." Kikyo said with tears in her eyes.

Kagome didn't know what to say never had she seen Kikyo close to tears not even when Kaede died, she had never cried but here she was shedding tears for her. Kagome bit her lip as she walked over to Kikyo's side placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't hate you Kikyo, after all we are sisters." Kagome said with a smile. Kikyo returned her smile as Kagome hugged her sister for the first time in years believing they could form a second chance never once seeing the sinister look expression Kikyo gave behind her back.

Kagome was humming softly to herself happily when Miroku found her in the kitchen drinking out of a golden cup. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything Miroku knew that Kagome didn't like feeding from him, but she sometimes had to, the fresh blood from animals sometimes didn't sustain her strength but she refused to drink from anyone else. She still didn't like feeding from him, but she knew she had to if she wanted to live.

"So I heard your sister had decided you won't be getting married at all." he said as he grabbed an apple from the table. Kagome nodded as she finished her drink.

"Yup, no more engagement to that moron or anyone for that matter." she said happily. Miroku smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Miroku said wondering if there was a motive for the Queen to suddenly call Kagome's engagement off, after all Kaede had already chosen Kagome's suitor a long time ago, so what was Kikyo's true intentions for this engagement. Something wasn't right and Miroku didn't like it.

Kagome smiled as she drank her cup happily not believing her luck and how good of a day it's been, she wondered what else could get better then this until her eyes landed to the window and she choked on the blood she was gulping down. Miroku jumped to her side patting her back in concern but she waved him off as she pointed out the window.

"Miroku!" she choked out pointing to the window, Miroku turned in confusion and smiled when he saw the first few snowflakes and knew what was going to happen next.

"Kagome where do you think you're going?" Kikyo asked seeing her grab her winter cloak along with some winter boots.

"It's snowing! That means the winter buds will open like they do every time it snows." Kagome said smiling. Kikyo's heart fluttered. She remembered when she was young and how they use to go out towards the meadow where the winter buds would bloom revealing their true form as they bloom into winter flowers that appeared during the first drop of snow.

"Would you like to come?" Kagome asked holding out her hand. Kikyo stared at her, something in her wanted to go, to see the winter buds open in front of her very eyes. Slowly she reached out her hand, but Naraku came from behind taking a hold of her outstretched hand.

"Now is not the time, you have much to do today my Queen." he advised her. Kikyo nodded her eyes turning cold as she stared at Kagome.

"Go if you want, just don't stay out too late." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded sadly as Miroku led her out of the castle to the snow.

"You let your guard down." Naraku scolded. Kikyo nodded as she clutched his hand in hers tightly.

"I forgot, she reminds me so much of him of how he would have wanted me to be. If only she never came along none of this would be what it is now. He would have still been here if it wasn't for her." Kikyo said softly, and then turned to look at him.

"Do it now, no one would ever suspect it." Kikyo said firmly. Naraku smiled evilly placing his hand on her cheek softly.

"Are you positive? You won't regret this?" he asked her. Kikyo looked back out the window seeing Kagome smiling happily as she ran towards the meadow.

"Yes. Kill them both." Kikyo said without hesitation.

Kagome and Miroku walked over the hill towards the forest were the meadow laid softly, Kagome smiled happily when they walked out of the trees to see the meadow, the winter buds were slowly opening as the snowflakes landed on them. She kneeled in the soft white grass touching the closest flower. Kagome could remember when her Father took her and her sisters' here for their first time.

The winter bud opened up in her face letting the memory stay magical in her eyes. The same moment was happening all over again in her eyes with Miroku standing next to her as all the flowers around them began to open up revealing the perfection of the white flower that looked so pure and innocent, Kagome's eyes began to water as she sat in the snow covered meadow surrounded by the winter flowers. She wiped her eyes, another year had passed and Kagome was spending it alone. Kaede was gone, and Kikyo had no desire of ever relieving there childhood moments that they did with their parents before they died. Miroku sensing this placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Another year has passed Kagome, I wonder how many more will bloom next year?" he asked her. Kagome's eyes went wide forgetting about Miroku and how he was still important to her. First it was the four of them, and later just them and Kaede, and ever since her sister's death it had only been the two of them. No matter how many years would pass Kagomeknew that Miroku would never leave her, he was more than her best friend he was the only family she had left, and she was his family.

"You think Kikyo will let us put them around the castle?" Kagome asked as she picked a few flowers that she wanted to place around the castle. Miroku shrugged his face total serious.

"You are the future Queen Kagome, not her. You can do whatever you want." he told her. She nodded still feeling uncomfortable about the whole being the true heir to the throne.

They were about to head back when she heard it, footsteps where suddenly approaching them she stopped walking and so did Miroku. He held his staff in his hand looking around the forest. Suddenly they were surrounded by demons; there must have been hundreds of them. Kagome dropped the winter flowers standing besides Miroku her hands clutched together.

"There are too many of them." she whispered. Miroku nodded slowly when the demons attacked. Kagome yelled as stretched out her hands as a bright blue glow appeared out killing the lesser demons as they were purified on the spot, but there were too many of them and she had forgotten her bow and arrows back in the castle. Miroku sliced a demon as Kagome dodged the other demons; her fangs were out as her nails grew as she sliced them with her claws.

'This is bad if it continues Kagome will lose her strength.' Miroku thought as she killed another demon, he had no choice they had to flee.

Miroku took a hold of Kagome's hand as he tried leading her towards the castle when more demons appeared in front of them with a man wearing a bamboo mask underneath a white cloak. He chuckled at them evilly.

"Princess Kagome, I have come to kill you steal your powers and take hold of your lands. Perish!" he shouted as more demons appeared from behind him. Miroku held out his staff as a white glow appeared destroying the demons as he took Kagome's hand running in the opposite direction of the castle.

"Where are we going the castle could be under attack!" Kagome exclaimed as they kept on running. Miroku was concentrating on hiding their spiritual pressure from the demons that were still after them.

"To a safe place, before Queen Kaede disappeared she warned me if anything would ever happen I should take you to the borders of the western lands." he explained as they kept on running.

"Western lands? But she was killed there!" she yelled. Miroku didn't say anything as they kept running he slashed the demons that continued to chase after them, Kagome did the same, but her strength was weakening and if she kept this up she would need to feed, and soon.

They ran for what seemed hours and still the demons chased after them, Kagome tripped over the hem of her kimono a demon taking advantage now that she was down, but Miroku sliced it in half before it could reach her. Miroku pulled her up he was sweating and it was clear he wouldn't last much further.

"Keep moving." he ordered, and again they ran. Kagome was getting tired and more confused as they kept moving wondering what was so important about heading to the western lands it felt like she had been running in hours when a huge tree suddenly appeared in there way it was tall, and the branches were long and green, before she could ask what kind of tree it was Miroku was leading her towards a well in the middle of a clearing.

"Miroku! That's a well!" she exclaimed as he motioned for her to jump in.

"There's a village close by we'll hide in here for the time being." He shouted at her when the demons appeared before them a small yellow beetle flew through the air as it tried aiming for Kagome, but Miroku jumped in the way as it stung the center of his right hand. He screamed as Kagome pulled him close to her away from the other demons but she lost her footing as she screamed as they slipped down the well. The demons circled around the well trying to see the, but it was empty. The demon in the masked bamboo suit appeared looking down the well, snickering.

"Just like Kaede. You will also not return." he said as he disappeared.

Kagome woke up when she felt someone moving her shoulder roughly, she opened her eyes to see Miroku looking at her with concerned eyes at the same time she noticed how pale he was and he looked rather feverish.

"What happened?" she asked him. Miroku helped her up as they looked above.

"They must have left hurry up and climb we need to get to the village." he instructed. She turned around noticing a rope ladder, she turned to look at Miroku who just nodded his head as she began to climb, Miroku right behind her. When she reached the top she was surprised to see that they weren't in a clearing at all, but what seemed to be a shrine. Could the well have transported them to another place?

"Miroku where are we?" she asked him. He brushed his forehead confused at the site before them as he motioned for her to climb the steps up.

"We must have been transported to a shrine let us hope we can find safety here." He said a bit sluggish. Kagome helped me up the stairs as they opened the door to reveal a shrine, but it was not one she had ever seen before. It was made of complete concrete and instead of it snowing, the sun was out slowly setting into the horizon, and how long were they in that well?

"Miroku, where are we?" she asked as she heard the sound of a roar coming from the skies she looked up and watched with amazement as a plane flew over her.

"What kind of demon do you suppose that is?" she asked turning to her friend, her eyes went wide when she saw Miroku clutching his right hand as he collapsed to the ground.

"Miroku!" she screamed. He was breathing as he closed his eyes slipping into darkness.

"Help! Someone please help!" she screamed frantically.

"Who goes there!" someone called out. Kagome through her tears looked up to see an elderly women wearing priestess clothes approaching them, next to her was a young boy who looked to be around eight. The old women had long gray hair, with an eye patch on her left eye. When she looked at them her eye went wide at what she saw. Kagome couldn't help look at her with a shocked expression, the elder woman in front of them seemed familiar, but from where?

"Who are they?" the young boy asked. The elderly women looked at Kagome and then at the unconscious Miroku.

"Souta I would like you to meet my younger sister Kagome." the elder women said. Kagome's eyes went wide when she realized why the old women looked familiar.

"Kaede?" she whispered, and then she fainted letting darkness consume her.

*OHHHHH looks like Kikyo decided to get rid of Kagome sooner then expected I wonder what's going to happen with Kagome seeing the sister she believed for dead, and what about Miroku?

Next Chapter: Lost Sister

Kagome is reunited with her sister Kaede who she believed was killed ten years ago, Kaede also reveals the true evil behind there attacks and Kagome is surprised to learn its...

If you want to find out more just leave your thoughts and comments and review! ;)


	4. Lost Sister

**Lost Sister—Three **

The sun poured into the small room were Kagome lay she turned away from the window wondering why none of the maids had bothered closing it shut for her, they knew how sensitive she was to the sun. She blinked opening her eyes a bit instead of seeing plain white walls she was in a room that was a light rosy pink. Her eyes widen as she sat up the room was smaller than her own she was in a small bed the window why right by the bedside eliminating the room, she took off the covers that were wrapped around herself she was surprised to see she was comfortable clothing, not to mention pants that were sky blue with small clouds shaped around them along with a matching top, her bare feet touched the green carpet. In front of her was a small desk where she noticed a pair of new clothes sat on the table.

Why was she here? She thought back and everything came back to her going to the meadow watching the winter buds blow and the swarm of demons attacking her as she and Miroku got away falling down a well….Miroku. He was hurt!

Kagome went to the window opening it as she let the cool air hit her, she was surprised that her skin wasn't complaining letting the sun rays fall on her, she looked down seeing the shrine where she came out of, and she also noticed the little boy who was there too playing with a cat along with an elderly man who was sweeping the shrine steps. She looked up and blinked instead of seeing a clearing of hills and mountains she saw a row of buildings that stretched out what kind of world did Miroku and her find themselves in. She needed to find him as she closed the window changing into the clothes that were for her she was surprised to see a pair of pants again a light cream shirt along with a light pink sweater. Pulling on some socks she left the room seeing an empty hall and a set of stairs she climbed down wondering what she was going to expect. She came down another hallway and could make out humming she followed the sound and found herself in the kitchen with a lady standing behind the stove, she turned when she heard Kagome's footsteps and gave her a warm and inviting smile.

"Oh good morning, I'm glad to see those clothes fit you nicely are you hungry?" she asked. Kagome found her stomach growling if felt she hadn't ate in ages. The woman noticed as she pulled her in motioning for her to sit down.

"I'm Mrs. Higurashi you met my son Souta when you collapsed two days ago." She told Kagome as she set down a bowl of rice in front of her along with some soup, Kagome's mouth watered as she began eating, Mrs. Higurashi's words suddenly brining her back.

"I've been asleep for two days?" she asked. Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she handed her a cup of tea which Kagome took confused, of two days had passed where was Miroku?

"Thank you, you didn't have to do all of this." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi waved her thanks away.

"It's my pleasure after all you are Grandmother's sister." She said. Kagome's blinked in confusion until she remembered why she had fainted in the first place—it was to see her older sister Kaede alive.

A door opened and Kagome turned to see Miroku walking in he was no longer pale like when he collapsed in her arms, he was in faded blue jeans wearing a dark blue long sleeve that commented his eyes, he smiled at Kagome who was watching him with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Kagome so pleased to you awake." He said as he bowed the teasing look in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried out as she jumped from her seat wrapping her arms around him she took a sniff trying to catch his scent to see if he was really there with her, but she couldn't smell it all she caught was the smell of soap and mint. Miroku hugged her back kissing the side of her hair.

"I'm so relieved you woke up you scared me, Kagome." Miroku said pulling back so she could see the concern written in his face. Kagome smiled softly.

"Me? You scared me are you still hurt?" she asked looking down at his right hand to see it was covered with in a glove. Miroku frowned as he clutched his hand.

"I'm fine, Lady Kaede was able to purify the miasma but the poison was still in my system so they took me to see a doctor, he said I'm fine I just need to rest and I'll be as good as new." He said with a smile. Kagome exhaled in relief as she hugged him again she wouldn't bear if Miroku had been killed, he was her only best friend.

"Can I see?" she asked. Miroku took off the glove to reveal a black mark in the center of his palm, Kagome winced as she raised her hand over it but not even her spiritual powers could erase it.

"It's fine you're sister also tried it'll be there until the day die as a reminder of what the demon left." He said a bit bitter. A figure emerged from behind him.

"Better a mark then death Miroku, wear it proudly let it be a reminder that you've faced the worse an nothing will compare to it." She said softly to him. Miroku turned to were Kaede stood behind him as he bowed his head in respect.

"You're right my Lady, I give you thanks." He said formally. Kagome watched her sister as she moved closer as she stood in front of her, Kagome stared at the old woman in front of her wearing traditional clothing for a shrine keeper, a white blouse with red pants. Kagome looked at her sister's long silver hair and the wrinkles on her face an eye patch covering her left eye. What had happened to her?

"I knew you have questions Kagome." Kaede said softly. Kagome didn't know what to say so she just nodded as Kaede motioned for her to sit down as they did Mrs. Higurashi set them all a cup of tea as she smiled warmly Kagome one last time as she walked out Kagome also notice Kaede set a brown leather book in the center of the table.

"You may ask away I won't keep anything from you." Kaede said softly. Kagome looked at Miroku who say next to her, he smiled at her nodding for her to ask. She let out a sigh.

"Where are we?" she asked. Kaede closed her eye, and then opened it.

"We are five hundred years into the future the well you fell into is called the Bone Eaters well, it's a place where corpses of demons are discards and all that's left is there bones." Kaede said solemnly.

"Before I left I instructed Miroku that if anything were to happen to you he was to take you straight to the western lands who would have protected you. I never imagined that you would have been targeted and force to come here." She said. Kagome stared at her confused; did her sister know the demon that had tried to kill them?

"What do you mean targeted? Who was trying to kill us?" Kagome demanded. Kaede stared at her for a moment before nodding her head coming up with a decision.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but you have the right to know after what's happened to you and you will eventually find out." Kaede said as she raised her face looking at her younger sister with sadness.

"I was not attacked by demons when I left for the western lands. I arrived safely and talked to the Lords of the castle, and when I was returning I was attacked by the same demon that attacked you." Kaede said. Kagome remembered the bamboo demon, and shivered as she listened to her sister continue.

"Kagome, that demon was Naraku." Kaede said. Kagome's insides froze, Naraku her sister's advisor? But if he was the demon that tried to kill her and Miroku then that meant….

"Kikyo, she's in danger we have to go save her." Kagome began standing but Miroku stopped placing a hand on her shoulder forcing her to sit down.

"I don't think your sister is in danger." he told her evenly. Kagome confused looked at her friend, and then back to her sister who was nodding at them both.

"Youcaught on Miroku; it was wise to leave you with the princess's protection." Kaede said. Miroku bowed, still holding onto Kagome.

"Kikyo is the one who sent for us. She is the one who wants us dead." Kaede said. Kagome's insides froze, no she was wrong. Kikyo would never try and kill her family; they were all they had left. Why would Kikyo want them dead?

"You're wrong!" Kagome cried out as tears threaten to escape. Kaede shook her head a sorrow expression on her face.

"If only, but it is the truth. Kikyo wishes to be Queen of our lands. She wants vampires to rule." Kaede said. Kagome's head began to spin, Kikyo smiling down at her, hugging her. How could she be the one to try and kill them?

"How did you know it was her?" Kagome asked. Her voice sounded empty, as if the news of her sister being a traitor didn't at all hurt her when in fact it did.

"I read it in a book. In this time period demons, and vampires all live in harmony. There are books of our time, and in them it mentions us." She said moving the leather book closer to Kagome. She stared at the book for a minute before bringing it closer to her as she flipped the page seeing a photo of herself. Kagome touched the picture surprised that they had managed to capture how she looked like as of now. She read through the book and sure enough it talked about the three vampire sister's, and how one of them had fallen into her desires to rule as Queen killing both her older, and younger sisters'. With the help of her lover/advisor they ruled the Eastern lands. Kagome made a face, she knew Kikyoand Naraku had something going on, but she never questioned it and here there was proof. Gross.

"It doesn't' mention here that we're half priestesses." Kagome said. Kaede sighed.

"Some historian never found that part out, but it works in our advantage in this time." Kaede said sipping her tea. Kagome looked at her sister confused.

"How so?" she asked_. _

"Have you noticed that you are not thirsty?" her elder sister asked her. Kagome thought about it, and nodded. Since crossing the well her thirst had quiet down as if she was no longer a vampire not to mention the sun no longer irritated her.

"When you crossed the well, your vampire side fell into a deep slumber. Here we are merely priestesses." Kaede explained. Miroku nodded understanding now.

"Is that why your appearance is also different, milady." he said when the Queen gave him a stern look.

"Yes, my immortality also went into a deep slumber I look the age I am if I was not a vampire. Kagome who is not an immortal did not age because she looks the appropriate age." Kaede said. Kagome couldn't help it as she let out a breath, no offense to her sister but she did not want to look old. Kaede ignore her younger sister as she continued.

"Kagome, we must return to our time. Kikyo must be stopped but not yet. First we must strengthen your powers in case we must fight her, which is why I enrolled you both in school." Kaede said. Both Miroku and Kagome gave her dumbfounded looks.

"Lessons? I need to take more lessons, but I'm already strong." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, but without your vampire abilities you are vulnerable. Do not worry I teach history in the school I'm sending you both. I will teach you as much as I can." Kaede said. Kagome just nodded, she couldn't question her sister's orders after all.

"You must also act the part, Miroku do not call Kagome princess, you must be her friend not her guard." she told him. Miroku tensed but nodded. Yes, Miroku was her friend but his job his job was to protect her, he could never forget that.

"I have told the demons here that I am a descendent of Kikyo's, you will do the same thing. No one will suspect anything at all, I will tell people you are Mrs. Higurashi daughter come back from the States to study in Japan. Miroku is your cousin who also came. Do not mention anything about Naraku, or Kikyo. There are some demons who despise vampires. Here the vampires keep to themselves, but we have nothing to worry about since we are not vampires." Kaede explained.

Kagome nodded, but her head was still dizzy there was so much to do, to still learn. Not to mention she still couldn't believe that Kikyo-her sister wanted her dead, now that she knew Kaede was alive, she was still the heir to the throne. Kaede was still Queen, and once they returned home, she would have to take her throne, and lands back.

Kagome found herself staring at Kaede for ten years she believed her to be dead but all along she had been here living her life like an ordinary human, Kagome felt tears prick up as she held her hand out towards Kaede who stared at her with stun silence.

"I've missed you big sister." Kagome said as she began to weep, Kaede also began to cry as she reached out her older hand taking a hold of Kagome's younger one.

"I too have missed you, my jewel." She said as both woman smiled at each other no matter the circumstances that had brought them there, at least they were together again.

Kagome stood outside staring at the scared tree that she knew was the tree of ages, the same tree she and her sister's had been long ago, even though she was in the future she felt like she was suddenly home.

"Kagome?" Miroku called. She didn't say a word, she didn't have to. He found her staring at the tree under the night sky.

"It doesn't make sense does it?" she asked him. He let out a laugh shaking his head.

"No, it doesn't. It feels like a dream if you ask me." he said looking at the tree. Kagome bit her lip.

"Miroku, I may not crave the thirst but I'm still a vampire I have always wondered how I would feel about just being a priestess and not having to count of you all the time, and now I get this chance. Can I be happy feeling this way even if it's wrong?" she asked him. Miroku stared at his princess, he was only a monk. He may not have had a clue how the princess had felt growing up with this pressure of having to be a vampire and a priestess for the sake of her lands. He knew she didn't like feeding from him but he let her because he trusted her and it was the only thing he could do for her. He placed a hand on her should a soft smile on his face.

"Yes, Kagome. For now you can be selfish and feel happy." he told her. She stared at him wide eyes, but then she smiled down at him. No matter what she knew she would always have his support.

"How do you think it'll be like? Tomorrow is our first day in a new place, with people our own age?" she asked him. Miroku shrugged.

"Don't think of it too much Kagome, just imagine that you don't have to be a princess in this world." he told her. As his words hit her, it rang truth. Here she wouldn't be Princess Kagome, the pressure of being known as that was gone here she would just be Kagome Higurashi, a normal teenage girl going to school. She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Then let's welcome this new start we have for now." she said as they both enjoyed the quiet night sky hearing in the distance the noise of cars driving down the streets that they would have to walk in the morning into their new lives.

*And there you have the third chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: Golden Eyes

Well the title says it all Kagome is almost attacked by a fast one, but she is saved at the last minute who can this mystery guy be? Review to find out!


	5. Golden Eyes

**Golden Eyes—Four **

Kagome stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection unsure if she should really be doing this; she squinted her eyes, and then frowned. Her mother—Mrs. Higurashi had given her the school's uniform which Kagome was surprised to see was so revealing, the green skirt was too short exposing her long tan legs at least the sleeve's on the shirt was long enough that she could hide the small scar in the shape of an arrow that she hid under her arm. It was actually a birthmark that showed she was the true heir; neither Kaede nor Kikyo had one, just her. Kagome finished the knot on the red tie that hung in the center of the sailor shirt as she stepped back still frowning, she did not like how short the skirt was or how tight the shirt was on her breast's she felt like they were squished.

'How can girls in this era were this it's so revealing!' she thought as she picked up a brush letting it go through her long hair. She paused suddenly thinking of Kikyo as she tied her hair up in a high pony-tail, she didn't know whether to believe her own sister had sent an assassin to kill her, but the proof was written there in the book Kaede had. Kikyo had sent Naraku to also kill Kaede and ten years later she sent him again, but for her this time. If neither Kaede nor Kagome had jumped into the well sending them five hundred years into the future they wouldn't have found about the betrayal from their own blood.

'Alight Kagome, get it together. In this time you're not a vampire princess, you're just a normal girl. With only the powers of a priestess, you can do this. I can do this.' she told herself. Nodding her head to herself she marched out the door only to bump in to Miroku.

"Oh sorry Kagome." Miroku said checking to see if she was hurt, but she pushed him away a scowl on her face.

"You're not supposed to pamper me like a princess Miroku." she told him. He sighed. Kagome took the time to look at him in his uniform, which was just black pants and a white button up shirt with a matching tie like hers except his was black. In his hand he held the dark green jacket that he still hadn't put on.

"I wasn't pampering you I was checking to see you didn't get hurt, beside I still have to protect you Kagome. I won't forget the vow I made as your keeper." he told her sternly. Kagome should have been irritated with him, but she couldn't him being over-protective just showed how much he cared for her.

"Fine, do as you wish." she told him. Miroku smiled bowing.

"Well then shall we?" he asked. Kagome let out a breath, but nodded as she stood holding her shoulders back as she walked down the stairs, no matter what she couldn't forget that she was still a lady.

"My you both look nice." Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed them there boxes for lunch and backpack. Kagome thanks her as she turned to see Kaede waiting for them; she had changed the priestess outfit to a business outfit, brown jacket with a matching skirt. She nodded approving of their uniforms.

"Now then, shall we go?" she asked. Kagome confused looked at her sister.

"How are we supposed to get there, by horse?" she asked. Souta laughed.

"We have cars here, and taxis, subways. No one uses horses." he said. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a stern look. Kagome glanced at Souta a bit confused, what did he mean by cars?

"We'll be walking; the school's not that far from here. Just three blocks away. Souta you be good today." she told him. The young boy nodded his head as Kagome and Miroku followed after her outside. As they walked down the shrine steps Kagome realized what Souta meant by cars as she saw them drive by. She jumped when a truck flew past her. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, a confident smile on his face. Kagome relaxed, she had nothing to worry about in this time she was safe.

When they reached the school Kagome frowned at the name, Shikon Academy. She tapped a finger to her chin, shikon? She heard of that somewhere, but she couldn't remember from where.

"We must go to the Headmaster's Office first, follow me." Kaede said as the younger two followed after her. Kagome looked around the school, sure she noticed a few vampires around, but the hallways were packed with demons, she never imagined going to a school full of demons! Miroku on the other hand looked very relaxed as he nodded to a few wolf demons that were looking at them, one of the wolf demons caught Kagome's eyes, and he winked at her. She looked away very uncomfortable at how exposed she felt in the skirt.

"Ignore them Kagome, their harmless." Kaede saidas she watched witnessed the whole exchange_. _Kagome nodded at her older sister as they continued walking down the hallway towards the office. Kaede nodded to the spider demon at the front desk as she went to the door marked Headmaster, and knocked on it softly. Kagome thought the headmaster couldn't possibly hear that, but when they heard a reply, well that surprised her but once they entered the room she knew why.

Behind a wooden desk sat the most handsome man Kagome had ever seen in her life, but she wasn't just staring at him because of his looks. No, it was the fact that he was a demon, and from the strong aura he was letting out. He was the strongest she's ever come to see.

"Good Morning Kaede. I presume this is your granddaughter." the demon said. Kagome noticed how cold he spoke, it wasn't because he disliked them from the way he was staring at them, he had no right to hate them, but it was just in his nature.

"Yes, this Kagome Higurashi and her cousin Miroku. They've been away studying in the States and decided it was time for them to come home." Kaede said. The man across the desk nodded.

Kagome took the time to look at him; he was in a light gray suit with a purple tie. His long silver hair was down to expose the light purple strips on both his cheeks to show that he was in fact a full demon. On his forehead was also a crescent mark indicating he was from the dog demon clan, his golden eyes were also proof of that too as he stared at them, until his eyes landed at Kagome. He frowned.

"You…strike resemblance to your ancestor." he said. Kagome's heart stilled but she forced a smile bowing her head in respect.

"Kikyo was one of our strongest ancestor I am pleased to have some resemblance to her." she said. It burned her throat having to say that, somewhere she could just picture her sister laughing at the sight of Kagome having to praise her. Kagome bit her tongue to stop herself from cursing her sister.

"No, not Kikyo, but her younger sister Kagome." he said. Kagome didn't lift her head; she was trying not to look in shock as she slowly raised herself to stand properly. She laughed.

"Thank you, maybe that's why my parents named me because of some resemblance, but I've never really seen it." She said scratching her head. He didn't say anything instead nodded.

"The secretary has your class schedule I hope being related to Kaede you will both follow the rules properly." he said. Kagome and Miroku nodded.

"I want you both to refer to me as Sesshomaru, just Sesshomaru. I hope the next time I see you would be outside in a festive manner and not in this office. Are we clear?" he asked the last part growling it out, making Kagome's skin crawl.

"Yes." both her and Miroku said at the same time. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then you may go. You both have homeroom together, and I also have set a student to show you around the school. You may go, Kaede, a word." Sesshomaru said. Both Kagome and Miroku turned to leave the room, Kagome's eyes lingered longer at her sister as she closed the door shut behind. At the front desk they retrieved their schedules.

"Hmm, we have mostly the same classes, except I have…monk training. What the..." Miroku said. Kagome leaned close and sure enough he had monk training.

"Isn't it the same thing you did when you were a kid?" she asked. Miroku let out a sigh of sadness.

"Yes, starving myself for hours, learning my vows, and not even getting a chance to talk to any beautiful maidens." he said as he made a sound as if he was going to cry. Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked at her schedule, and frowned.

"Archery? But I already know how to use a bow, and arrow." she complained. Miroku smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has to start all over." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes as they made their way to their homeroom. The classroom was filled with students who didn't both noticing Miroku and Kagome as they took seats in the back. A young girl dressed in the same uniform as Kagome came into the classroom a big smile on her face.

"Teachers sick again, try not to make too much noise." she said. The class erupted in cheers as everyone began talking at once. The girl caught eyes with Kagome her smile growing wider as she went towards the back.

"Hi, I'm Rin are you guys the new transfers?" she asked them. Kagome slowly nodded feeling very cautious while Miroku smiled his charming smile.

"Yes, glad to see that this school has beauties like yourself." he said. Rin smiled shaking her head.

"Ignore him. He's like that with all the girls." Kagome said. Miroku gave her such a wounded look.

"That hurt dear cousin." he said giving her a wink at the same time. Kagome found herself giggling, pretending to be related in a different time made her feel free and better then she's ever felt in her entire life.

Rin smiled at her sweetly, she had long brown hair that was pulled back by a clip to reveal her hazel eyes. She took a seat in front of Kagome, and she was suddenly feeling like she knew Rin from somewhere, but didn't have a clue from where at all?

"How do you guys like the school?" Rin asked. Kagome shrugged as she looked around the room to her new classmates some were all scattered around vampires talking to monks, miko's flirting with the stronger demons everything looked so different to back in her era Kagome wished they could have been like this.

"It's not that bad…better than our old school." Miroku said with a private smile on his face, Kagome smirked at him as she pulled out her schedule seeing she had P.E next.

Rin leaned closer taking a look and jumped with joy as she clapped her hands together.

"We have half our classes together, which we should since I'm going to be your guide and all." She informed them. Kagome was a bit surprised to hear that especially when she Rin said they had every class together.

"You're a miko?" Kagome asked. Rin blushed as she began playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Sort of, I'm just one in training I mainly take the classed to learn about the different herbs." She said. Kagome smiled at the girl in front of her as she explained to them how the school worked, the cliques and what not to do to get on Sesshomaru's bad side.

When the bell rang Rin showed them both to the gym where she pointed to Miroku were the boys locker room was as she and Kagome went to the girls.

"But I don't have a change of clothes." Kagome said noticing everyone change into a pair of red shorts, and white shirts. Rin went to her locker pulling out an extra uniform.

"Here you can use mine I have an extra pair." She explained. Kagome thanked her glad to see that she had made a new friend on her first day. When they were done they followed after the other girls as she noticed one girl stand out.

"Rin who's that?" Kagome asked pointing at the tall girl, Rin looked and smiled brightly.

"That's Sango, she's cool she's also very athletic." Rin explained as she called out Sango's name waving at her. Sango turned as she waved at Rin a confused expression when she saw Kagome walking next to her. Sango who had light brown hair pulled up in a high- ponytail like Kagome except she had light brown eyes, she was taller than Kagome and she looked radiant as she stood in front of them.

"Hi Rin, who's your friend?" Sango asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she just moved her with her cousin." Rin explained. Sango frowned.

"Are you related to our teacher?" Sango asked. Kagome noted to slight change in tone Sango had when Rin mentioned her name.

"Yeah she's my grandmother." Kagome explained. Sango nodded, as her shoulders suddenly tensed.

"I see, I have to go get the equipment see you later." Sango said as she took off, Kagome frowned at her sudden change in attitude.

"Well that was weird." She told Rin who just shrugged as they began stretching on the field. Kagome saw Miroku on the field with a group of guys in blue shorts, and white shirts. He nodded at Kagome but didn't approach her which was good he's probably start flirting with Rin and she did not want that to happen. Kagome noticed a group of guys in the distance playing with a ball as they kicked it to each other.

"Playing soccer already, he never learns." Rin said shaking her head as she began stretching. Kagome followed suit staring at her confused.

"Who?" she asked. Before Rin could tell someone shouted her name.

"Kagome watch out!" Miroku shouted. Kagome turned just in time to see the ball heading her way but there would be no time for her to block it, she closed her eyes ready for the impact, but when she felt nothing she cracked an eye open seeing the ball was inches from her face, but a hand had grabbed it in the nick of time. When she looked up ready to thank her savior she froze as she came in contact with the brightest eyes she'd ever seen. Not only were they golden but they were also narrowed at her.

"Feh, you could have blocked it instead of just standing there." The guy with the golden eyes snapped at her. Kagome noticed how flushed his cheeks were and wondered if he had ran to catch the ball before it could hurt her.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Miroku asked worriedly. Kagome nodded her head as she turned her attention back to him. He stood back a scowl on his face as he held the ball to his side, he had long silver that looked to be the same length as her own.

"Inuyasha, don't be mean you almost hit her!" Rin protest waving a finger in his face. The guy Inuyasha snorted, as he turned around.

"Whatever, just pay more attention to your surroundings." He said about to leave but didn't move. His gaze was still on her a deep frown on his face as he stared into Kagome's eyes before going back his teammates.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome gulped as she clinched her hands to her side, never in her life had she felt defenseless. Inuyasha was right she didn't at all pay attention to her surroundings and if she did she would have been able to block that ball.

'It's because I don't have my vampire abilities if I did I would have noticed it.' She thought to herself as she looked up seeing them back to the game but this time Inuyasha was watching her as he kicked the ball to his teammate. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'I'll show him, no one talks to me like that and gets away with it.' She thought, she was going to show that Inuyasha what she could do, and he had messed with the wrong girl.

*Okay it's 1 in the morning I have work in the morning so I'm going to be quick...review...and thanks for reading...good night!

Next Chapter: Wolf Trouble

Kagome finds herself once again being saved but this time could her savior also be her enemy? One way to find out and that's to review!


	6. Wolf Trouble

Hey everyone I just wanna thank everyone for there reviews and for those of you who added this to your favorites thank you! Well I sort a wrote this in a rush it didn't turn out the way I wanted it but it still came out good so I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Wolf Trouble— Five **

Never in her life had she ever been treated that way, after the incident in P.E Kagome was still fuming over what that guy said to her, that Inuyasha just thinking about him made her head boil. After P.E the rest of her three classes went by fast and she did not like her math class she had no idea what the heck she was learning not to mention in literature class, who the heck was Shakespeare and why was he even important? Kagome didn't understand anything about this era there was too much to learn, it was so different when she had to learn to become a princess.

She sighed, trying to get accustomed to this era was going to be trickier then she thought it would be.

"Rin do you know that guy from our P.E. class?" Miroku asked as they had to lunch, Rin was taking them out to the courtyard were they would be able to eat outside in the fresh air. Hearing Inuyasha's name brought her to glare at Miroku but he wasn't looking at but at Rin as they walked down the crowded hall with the rest of the student body.

"Oh yeah, he's Sesshomaru's younger brother." Rin said. Kagome's jaw dropped that jerk was related to their headmaster. Of course that should have explained why they resembled each other what with the same hair and not to mention the matching eyes.

"You seem familiar with Inuyasha when you were yelling at him." Kagome said, thinking back about it Rin must have been talking about him when she saw them playing soccer.

"Yeah, the Tashio's adopted me when I was a little girl and I live with them." Rin said. Kagome couldn't believe that a sweet girl like Rin could be associated with a rude guy like Inuyasha and a cold-hearted guy like Sesshomaru.

"Is our Headmaster normally so cold to his new students or was it just us?" Miroku asked. Rin smiled softly catching both of them of guard Kagome knew that look it was the same one Miroku normally got when he thought he was in love with the five women he'd want to bare his children.

"Yeah he is, but don't let that fool you he's really sweet once you get to know him better." She said softly. Kagome looked at Miroku who just shrugged as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Who are we to judge her, let's just keep it between us no need to embarrass her." He whispered. Kagome nodded, she liked Rin she was sweet to them and she seemed like a good friend to have not to mention she was a girl and it would be good for Kagome to have a girl friends besides Miroku.

"I'm surprised that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers they both have different personalities." Kagome said as they stepped outside. Rin shrugged.

"Inuyasha's always been like, he doesn't like letting people in." she said not explaining why he was like that. Kagome found it curious that Inuyasha wasn't the type to let other's in with the way he acted at P.E he seemed like he was popular. Kagome was still thinking about him when he shoulder came in contact with someone's shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized turning to the person she bumped, it was the wolf demon from earlier who had winked at her. Kagome's insides dropped when she notice the gleam in his eye as he reached out taking a hold of her hand.

"Well what do we have here." He said with a wicked smile. Kagome did not like the way he was looking at her as she tried to take her hand back, but he only held it tighter.

"Hey what's the rush you bumped into me remember." He said moving in closer.

"That was an accident which I already apologized for so you can please let go?" she asked. He only smirked at her as he brought her closer but a firm hand stopped him, Kagome turned to see Miroku pull her from the wolf demons arms, she sighed in relief.

"I believe she apologized, so leave her alone." Miroku said, he looked at him with serious eyes which Kagome knew meant that that if the wolf demon didn't back down he was going to get it.

"Well looks like you're boyfriend came to the rescue I can treat you better then he can." He said leaning closer to Kagome, she mentally gagged stepping closer to Miroku who placed a protective hand on her wrist.

"Kouga, leave Kagome alone or I'll tell the Headmaster on you." Rin appeared her hands on her waist. Kouga snorted as he turned around.

"Like that guy scares me…see you around Kagome." Kouga said with a wink after leaving them Kagome frowned she did not like that guy what so ever.

"Try and be careful around Kouga, he may seem like a player but he has one bad temper he's not one to mess with." Rin told them as they walked to the courtyard in front of tree that resembled the tree back at the shrine. Kagome tilted her head seeing a faint scar on the tree as she climbed up the roots to touch it.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku asked as him and Rin sat in the grass watching her with a puzzled expression.

"This scar…I feel like I've seen it before." She said softly, but that couldn't be right the village close to the well was the western lands and she's never been there before, or had she?

"Hey! Get away from that tree!" a voice shouted at her. Kagome startled jumped in the air in surprise as she tripped landing on the ground. She looked up to see someone land in front of her and it was none other than Inuyasha scowling at her.

"What's your problem it's just a tree." Kagome said rubbing her leg as stood up.

Inuyasha snorted, "This is my tree you got that, so stay away from it." He snapped as he turned around Kagome watched with amazement as he jumped in the air and landed swiftly on one of the branches sitting down as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Jeez what's his problem?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Miroku who had their lunches. Rin just shook her head.

"Ignore him, Inuyasha was born without manners." She said taking sip of her soda. Kagome glared up at the sleeping boy, she couldn't help notice the way his cute dog ears kept twitching and she wondered if he was listening in on them?

"What class do you guys have next?" Rin asked them. Kagome checked her schedule that she had folded in her pocket.

"Archery lessons, which is stupid I already know how to use a bow." She said shaking her head. Miroku gave her a look.

"That's not as bad as monk training I'm going to have to starve myself and get rid of any temptations like fair beauties as beautiful as them." Miroku said his gave wandering to the girls who ate around them. Kagome grabbed her chopsticks poking him in the neck.

"Leach, maybe here you they'll help with you being a perv." She said eating a rice ball. Rin giggled as she watched the whole exchange both cousins to give her an odd look.

"Sorry you can tell you guys are close if you weren't related I would have thought you were dating." She exclaimed. Kagome and Miroku's face paled as they gave her forced out smiled. Rin blinked.

"Um….you guys are cousins right?" she asked. Kagome swallowed the food that was in her mouth.

"Yeah, distant cousins but just that I see Miroku as a brother anyways." Kagome said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"And I feel the same being raised an only child Kagome was the sister I never had." He said with a soft smile, Kagome returned it. Rin sighed.

"You guys have this aura that you're so close I wish I had a friend like that." Rin pouted. Kagome giggle as she reached out taking a hold of Rin's hand.

"Well I've never had a girl for a friend so let's be friends starting now." She said. Rin's eyes tears up as she hugged Kagome happily, Kagome took the chance to look up just in time to see Inuyasha watching them he turned away when he saw Kagome staring at him, but she saw the look of approval when she told Rin they could be friends, and couldn't help wonder about it. She was stilling thinking about it as she found herself lost, Rin had told her they held archery class outside close to the karate class, but there she was wandering around lost. She was about to turn back around and see if someone could point her in the right direction, when she came in contact with a chest blocking her way. Kagome stepped back to see Kouga watching her with a smirk on his lips.

"Well what do you know we meet again, Kagome." He said as he took a step forward. Kagome felt her back hit a fence, and realized her mistake she was now trapped with Kouga's arms blocking her way.

"You know I don't think I got an apology from you earlier." He said moving closer to her. Kagome felt herself begin to panic here she was alone and not only was there a demon harassing her, it had to be Kouga who needed a mint for his bad breath.

"I did apologize, can you please move." Kagome said raising her hand to his chest as she tried moving him, but he didn't even budge. If she had her abilities as a vampire she would have knocked him down with one shove, but she was human here. Meaning if she couldn't fight him with strength, she could use that as an advantage.

"Look I know you're new and I've taken a liking to you how about being my girl." Kouga said bringing his face closer to hers. Kagome felt her lunch start to climb up her throat as she used all her strength and pushed him off.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." She said as she tried to run, but Kouga reached out taking a hold of her arm, Kagome used took the chance to attack bringing her leg up, her foot coming in contact with Kouga's nose. He yelped in surprised as he dropped her arm holding his bleeding nose.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" He shouted. Kagome smirked when he charged for her, his eyes were watery that he hadn't noticed her right hand was glowing purple as she raised it up ready for him when silver hair caught her attention her eyes going wide when she saw Inuyasha in front of her. Before she could react he slapped her hand away before coming in contact with Kouga as Inuyasha punched him in the face with his left hand.

"What the hell mutt face!" Kouga shouted as he laid there on the ground with a giant bruise forming around his cheek not to mention his nose was still bleeding.

"You idiot, you're lucky it was me who found you and not Sesshomaru or he would have killed you." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's hold wincing wondering why did he block her attack with his hand?

"Listen here wolf boy leave her alone or you're going to answer to me got it." Inuyasha growled out. Kouga narrowed his eyes as he stood up glaring at them both.

"We'll see about that I won't forget this mutt." Kouga said eyeing Kagome one last time before he took off. Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha, and then to his right hand which she noticed was a dark red.

"You're hand it's hurt." She said. Inuyasha looked at his hand and then to her as she held her wrist to her chest.

"Come on." Was all he said as he turned away not even bothering to see if she was going to follow or not.

Kagome sat on the bench in the nurse's office as she waited for Inuyasha, the nurse had already bandaged her hand advising her not to over use until tomorrow, she was lucky it was only sore and not damaged. Kagome turned to her side were Inuyasha sat, after putting some lotion and also wrapping it the nurse told them to wait there until the bell rang for them to go to class. Kagome wished she could just leave, the nurse left five minutes leaving her alone with Inuyasha who hadn't even bother talking to her, he didn't even look at her instead there they were. Kagome sighed, at least he hadn't hurt her badly enough she would still be able to hold a bow later.

"You were going to attack him by purifying him weren't you?" Inuyasha asked. She jumped startled that he talked first. She looked at his wrapped hand, and then to the intense look from his golden eyes.

"It's not like it was going to kill him." She said wondering why she had to defend herself to this guy.

"No, just turn him into a tomato." He said as he raised his injured hand. Kagome felt her blood boil.

"Well if you didn't get in my way you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She said. Inuyasha just snorted as he stood up.

"Look I won't tell Sesshomaru about this he'll just punish us both, just stay away from Kouga he's not someone you'd want to mess with." He said, and with that he left leaving Kagome with her face ready to explode, the nerve of that guy trying to blame all of this on her she couldn't believe that someone like him had saved her not just once, but twice.

"Ugh! I hate him!" she screamed slamming her feet to the ground just in time for the bell to ring. Not only was her next class history but it was with her sister who eyes her suspiciously when she walked in.

"What happened to you hand?" Miroku asked in concern when she took the seat in front of him.

"Don't Ask." She said coldly. Miroku frowned but didn't comment he knew not to say anything when Kagome was in a bad mood. Kaede was about to bring the class to attention when the cause of Kagome's problems walked in taking the only available seat which was next to Kagome, it was official today was not her day.

"Today I will partner you up in pairs for a project, it's about the feudal era pick anything you believe was important in that time period and you'll present it in a week." Kaede said as she started naming pairs, Kagome's heart sank when Miroku was partnered with Sango, and Rin with a boy named Shippo. Who was her sister going to choose her? Kaede stopped in-between Kagome and HIS desk.

"Inuyasha I hope you will help Kagome in this project after all she is my granddaughter." Kaede said as she moved along the aisle. Kagome's mouth dropped she couldn't believe her sister had paired her up with THAT GUY!

"Feh figures I get stuck with the teacher granddaughter." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome crossed her arms against her chest.

"I hope being the headmaster's brother won't make you into a slacker." She said. Both looked each other in the eyes before turning their heads away at the last minute. Kaede noticed the exchange knowing that they were both sulking, but she couldn't help smile a bit realizing that even though it showed that the two of them disliked each other Kaede could already see a bond begin to form.

'Be careful Kagome for Inuyasha is not someone you wish to get close to.' She thought to herself knowing full will not even she could stop fate.

***Oh I wonder what Kaede means by that some superstitious for the new future I might add (evil laughs)

Next Chapter: History lesson in Detention

How did she find herself locked in a small room with no way out with HIM? It's bad enough that she got detention for starting a fight and being punished but why did she have to share it with him, wasn't he punishment enough?

Lol just a sneak peak, if you want the next chapter up soon just REVIEW! Please & Thanks!


	7. History Lesson in Detention

Hi everyone I know it's been a while but I wanted to make this chapter perfect and also show the interaction between Kagome & Inuyasha along with the small chemistry between them :)

Thanks to all of you who've reviewed and are also following you guys rock! Enjoy!

**History Lesson in Detention— Six**

Kagome leaned out her window looking out at the night sky even though it was a whole different era something's still stayed the same. She closed her eyes feeling the soft wind thinking about her first day in school; it hadn't turned out like she had expected. First of all there was her cold Headmaster, and Rin who seemed normal but she went to a school for demons and didn't have any spiritual pressure so why was she there? Then there was that flirt of a wolf Kouga who had tried to kiss her, and then there was him. Inuyasha. Not only had he saved her from a soccer ball but also from stopping Kouga from attacking her.

'He even stopped the attack himself and got hurt why did he do that?' she thought. She had no clue if it was the strange era she was in or Inuyasha himself but Kagome had felt powerless against Kouga. She stood up climbing on the bed bringing her knees against her chest the only time she had ever felt vulnerable was the night of her parent's deaths, she had only been a child but she still could have done something.

'I can't even remember how they had died…I've pushed it out of my mind so far back I don't even want to remember it.' She thought sadly as she felt her eyes prick up with tears, but she pushed them back.

'I have to get stronger I can no longer rely on my other half if Kaede is right it's not until I cross the wall that my vampire abilities will come back to me, until then I have to rely on my powers as a priestess. You can do this Kagome.' She thought encouragingly.

First things first she needed to train herself and for that she needed to go back to miko training, now that was going to be hell.

The next morning Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn she had gone running around the shrine, climbed up the shrine steps, and then back down twenty times by the time the sun was fully up in the sky she was laying underneath the sacred tree's branches breathing heavily…next to her Miroku felt like his lungs were on fire and felt like he was going to die.

"Tell…meee….aga—in why you brought…mee with…you?" he said through breaths. Kagome smiled as she stared up at the leaves above her.

"Because we both have to train ourselves again in this time period and the way your breathing shows you need the workout." She said as she forced herself to stand up her knees almost buckled but she forced herself to stand.

"Man, am I going to be sore all day." She grimaced as she helped Miroku as they both groaned, Kagome turned around but Miroku stopped her still holding onto her arm.

"Kagome, why are you doing this?" he asked her. Kagome sighed as she turned around as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Because I'm not a vampire here Miroku and I've never realized how weak I actually was until now." She said as she held onto his arm as if at any moment she was going to break down.

"When Kouga came up to me I realized that if he did something—if you weren't there I would have been defenseless the only thing I would have done was tried and purify him and he would have overpowered me." She said softly bringing him to sit down on the ground again.

"I don't want to ever feel like that again which is why I want to become strong again I've been relying on my vampire side for so long I've even taken advantage by drinking from you I need to this for me and for you." She told him. Miroku looked at the ground and then back at Kagome.

"Never regret it Kagome, I would have done it all over again. Which is why I will stand by you now, and when we go back I will still be there." He said with a serious tone. Kagome was taken by surprise but smiled as she nodded her eyes blurring.

"Come on, time for school." She said as she stood up, and both of them groaned wondering what the hell they were thinking when they ran up those steps twenty times.

Rin gave them both odd looks when she saw them in their homeroom class; Miroku had his head down on the desk a dark black cloud hung over his head, Kagome on the other hand had a look of pain as she tried to sit still in the small chair but it hurt.

"What happened to you two?" Rin asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Trust us you don't want to know." She groaned out. Rin just shook her head sitting down no matter what she suspected it seemed like Miroku and Kagome were very close it didn't look like it was because they were family but almost as if they were indeed a couple.

Kagome walked with pain legs towards the bench it didn't help that she was in P.E. and they wanted them to run around the track, after the first one Kagome had collapsed and was now being benched. She was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the same bench as her, throughout the entire day she had run into him through the halls, but not once did he say a word to her. Kagome laid the pack of ice that she had on her thighs wincing a bit.

'I am never doing that again that was reckless.' She thought as she leaned back against the fence she watched as the rest of the kids had begun playing volleyball she was shocked to see how good Rin was, her eyes landed on Sango as she spiked the ball the teams were divided by boys vs. girls at the moment Sango had thrown the ball to Miroku.

Without thinking Kagome stood up, and winced as she watched Miroku save the ball as his teammate sent it back earning a point. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, she had thought since Miroku was also sore like she was he would have missed it she was surprised to see that he didn't at all look in pain like she was.

'Great, now I have to get stronger than him or he'll hold it against my head.' She thought as she tried to sit down but the pain in her thighs were too much to bear until she felt a strong arm around her waist helping her all the way down. Kagome looked up to see golden eyes Inuyasha was helping her again but why?

"Feh, you would get up being injured you are an idiot." He said as he picked up the ice that had fallen resting it over her lap. Kagome blushed when his fingers touch her skin she looked away hoping she could blame her flushed face on the hot sun, and cursed the shorts she was forced to wear.

"Are we going to talk about the topic of our project?" she asked. Inuyasha snorted not saying anything. Kagome was beginning to feel frustrated.

"I don't want to fail my grandmothers class if you won't help then I'll do it myself." She said. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed.

"Like I'm going to fail, your grandmother may be the teacher but my brother's the headmaster if I fail he'll kick me out. Not to mention I'll have to hear my old man chew me out. Sorry princess I guess you're stuck with me." He said with a smirk. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are such a jerk!" she shouted. Inuyasha leaned back with a shrug without thinking Kagome stood up in a flash and slapped him across the face with the pack of ice not looking back she stormed heading to the girls locker room when a full force knocked her down. Cold water splashed against her back as she turned to see a drenched Inuyasha with fury in his eyes. A whistle blew as the coach who had seen everything pointed a finger at them both.

"Detention, Higurashi and Tashio." He shouted.

Kagome was in a mood, they could tell during lunch she still hadn't touched her bento and there was a dark gray over her head.

"Come on Kagome it can't be that bad." Miroku was saying trying to cheer her up.

"Easy for you to say you didn't get detention for fighting." She mumbled, even though it was her second fight in the past two days and Kagome really didn't want to make there be a third coming up soon or else her sister was really going to be disappointed in her.

"What did Inuyasha even say that ticked you off?" he asked. Kagome just shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, Kaede is going to be upset when she finds out." Kagome said tightening her hands on her lap.

When Kagome entered her sister's class she was surprised to see Inuyasha was already there a scowl on his face she took her seat next to him, neither one of them said a word to the other. Kaede went on with the lesson she didn't make any eye contact with Kagome and wondered if her sister hadn't heard about what happened between her and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and Kagome stay after class please." Kaede said just as the bell rang. Kagome looked at her sister in confusion, and noticed the frown on Inuyasha's face if he didn't know what was going on, what was her sister up to?

While the rest of the students walked out Kagome turned to look for Miroku but he was already out following after Sango with a big smile on his face.

'What is he up to?' she thought turning her attention back to her sister who looked at them both with a serious expression.

"I talked with the coach and we agreed that you'd be serving detention with me, and since you both have a free period you'll start now. Follow me." She said as she turned away and headed out. Kagome looked at Inuyasha he caught her eyes huffed and walked out. Kagome sighed as she hurried after them. Her sister lead them across the hall as she opened a door Kagome felt cold air as Kaede led them inside a room filled with books all over the walls, there were even boxes in the far corner a few were settled on top of a table in the center of the room.

"You both will organize these books from their time period and arrange them on the shelves you have until the gates close." Kaede said as she turned around, but stopped in-between the door.

"Kagome I hope you've realized the error you made today." Was all her sister said as she closed the door behind her, Kagome slumped down in front of the boxes Inuyasha did the same but instead of not doing anything he grabbed a box and started taking out the books. Kagome did the same coughing away some dust.

"Gross, how old are these things?" she complained setting them down. Inuyasha snorted.

"Way older then you and me both I can't believe we have to do this." He groaned slamming the books down. Kagome watched him as he looked at the book set it aside, and started organizing them.

"You're actually doing it." She said a bit surprised as she did her pile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Can we just do the work I have plans after this." He snapped.

"Fine, geez don't have to bite my head off." She mumbled. An hour later Inuyasha had begun tapping his foot, and he had a look of annoyance they had decided to separate the tasks while Kagome pulled out the books from the boxes and sorted them out Inuyasha would put them away on the shelves but every five minutes Kagome would let out a sigh that was starting to bug him.

"Can you please stop tapping your foot?" Kagome asked as she dumped the book on the table, she had a headache and wanted to go home and just take a long hot bath.

"Only if you stop sighing I'm surprised you can still breathe." He barked back as he smashed a book into a shelf. Kagome let out another sigh, there was a reason she'd been sighing she had been thinking about what happened yesterday and what she needed to get off her chest.

"Inuyasha…I just wanted to say thanks okay." She said handing him another stack of books missing the confused look in his eyes.

"You didn't have to help me out yesterday but you did— so thanks." She said feeling her face flush. Sneaking a glance at him, he had a serious expression on his face as he turned around stacking the books as he turned lifting his bandaged arm as he took it off.

"It's healed so there's no point in thanking me." He said as he walked away from her, she didn't realize they had finished their job as he reached for his stuff.

"I didn't know you were a half-demon." She said softly.

"Feh, does it matter I didn't think you'd care since your ancestor was one too." He said as he turned to leave but Kagome reached out taking a hold of his arm. He raised an eyebrow seeing the desperate look in her face.

"What do you mean about that? Are you talking about Kagome?" she asked feeling scared that her secret had been discovered.

"No I meant Kikyo, after all the sister's may have all been vampires but Kikyo was also a miko." He said. Kagome frowned. That couldn't have been true Kikyo never displayed any traces of being a miko, what was he talking about?

"You didn't know?" Inuyasha asked Kagome heard the disbelief in his voice as she turned away from him.

"I don't know about them because I don't want to know." She said as she turned to face him.

"What happened to them was tragic and I'm afraid to know." She said very softly, she was telling the truth she was afraid after reading her sister's history book it had made her not want to know about what happened in the past, she could find anything on their including her parents deaths.

She felt a strong hold and remembered that she was currently holding his arm, which he had lowered so that they were now holding hands.

"It's okay to be afraid, Kagome." He said, "But it's also okay to find out more about them there you're ancestors after all."

Kagome didn't know what to say, Inuyasha looked up seeing the clock that hung above the shelf.

"Look I gotta go your cousin is outside waiting for you." Inuyasha said as he turned around and left leaving Kagome standing there with a daze look on her face. When she stepped outside she saw Miroku leaning against the gate a goofy smile on his face along with a red- hand print mark on the side of his face.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked. Miroku let out a sigh as he looked up at the orange and blue sky.

"I have met the woman that holds my heart and will be the wife of my children." He said dreamingly. Kagome rolled her eyes taking a hold of his hand as she dragged him to walk.

"Geez that's what you always say." Kagome said looking annoyed but she was really masking her confusion along with another feeling she couldn't describe but she did know one thing.

'He said my name.' she thought happily hoping this feeling could last her longer.

**** And there it is a chapter that I literally slaved away lol if you liked this chapter follow me, but if you LOVED this chapter and can't wait to read more than please review and you'll see more!

Next Chapter: Not What you Expected

Kagome finds out the truth about Kikyo's deception along with who the true enemy is, not only that but she see's a different side of Inuyasha that she didn't at all expect to see. ;)


	8. Not What You Expected

Hey guys will this chapter came out sooner then expected! ;) Glad you guys liked the last chapter now this one has what I saw a bit of Inu & Kags and also what happened to Kikyo well hope you enjoy!

**Not What You Expected— Seven**

He stood at the top of the school's rooftop as he watched everyone walk past the gate getting ready for another day; he didn't have to squint to see the person who'd been on his mind all night. He watched as she walked flipping her long hair to the side as she smiled softly. He felt a small pinch coming from his chest, what was he feeling?

"Inuyasha, don't." she warned him. Inuyasha didn't bother turning around as he watched Kagome Higurashi walk with her arm looped around the guy by her side that was supposed to be her cousin.

"I'm just watching the view, Sango." He said as Kagome entered the school's door disappearing from his sight. Sango snorted as she kicked him in the back.

"Are you seriously thinking of letting your emotions get the better of you?" she asked him. Inuyasha was rubbing his back as he turned to glare at his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Sango crossed her arms together.

"Inuyasha, we've been together since we were kids and I know you better then you know yourself so I'm going to ask you, are you going to be prepared for what happens if you get close to Kagome Higurashi?" she asked. Inuyasha flushed as he stood up straight.

"Feh, I know what I'm doing Sango." He said as he walked past her only to feel strong arms around his waist. He stopped surprised for a second before letting out a sigh patting Sango's hands.

"Its fine Sango." He said trying to assure her.

"Promise me you won't get hurt, that you won't let yourself be hurt again." She whispered to his back. Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know if I can promise that, but I'll try okay?" he said. Sango nodded as she pulled back wiping her eyes, only for her to punch him in the gut.

"Don't ever make me cry again, Inuyasha." She said seriously as she fixed her ponytail and walked off. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he stood up with a serious expression as he turned around as he looked up at the dark gray clouds heading there way, almost like a bad omen.

'Kagome.' He thought softly as he smelt the rain, and a few hours later it began to pour on them.

Kagome sat on the gym floor with Rin and a few other girls as they watched the basketball game between the boys, and a few girls. Kagome had her knee up as she leaned against it watching the boys, she couldn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha. There was sweat dripping down his forehead as he used his speed to take the ball away and every time he shot he never missed.

"Is he good at everything?" Kagome asked out loud, Rin who was currently reading a book of poems looked up saw who Kagome was staring at and then back to reading.

"Yeah, but if you ask me he cheats by using his abilities." Rin said. Kagome smiled a bit.

"You like reading don't you?" she asked. Rin smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I love all the fairytales and the creativity it's so inspiring." She said. Kagome laughed, but a yell from the crowd made them both look at the game. She watched as Inuyasha and Miroku both faced off along with the fox demon Shippo, she watched as the red headed fox smirk as he pulled a sneak and took the ball from Inuyasha throwing it to Miroku who caught it, as everyone followed him to the other side of the court it looked like the game was about to finish, but in a flash Sango appeared taking the ball from Miroku.

Kagome saw the shock look on his face, and the smirk from Sango as she ran the other way and threw the ball to Inuyasha who ducked it winning the game.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Miroku look so crushed." Kagome said, but that wasn't it the look Miroku was displaying was of a man who was experiencing a broken heart.

"Yeah Sango and Inuyasha are dynamite together." Rin said not bothering to look up, but Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from the pair as Sango and Inuyasha gave each other a high five she felt her heart squeeze tight when Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulders leading her to the other side of the room. Kagome looked away; she didn't know why she cared so much seeing the two together but she did.

"Man, I almost had it I feel like they wounded my pride." Miroku said dropping himself down forcing Kagome to drop her legs so he could use them as a pillow.

"You let her take the ball." Kagome said pushing back his hair she frowned noticing that it was growing longer than usual.

"She surprised me, her beauty was exquisite." Miroku said. Kagome rolled her eyes pulling on his hair the hair tie snapping in two.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he sat up, Kagome's eyes going wide Miroku's hair had grown long normally he kept it short to his chin but now she noticed it was close to the back of his neck.

"Are you growing your hair out?" Kagome asked as she handed Miroku her extra hair tie that she had as he hurriedly tied it up.

"No it just grows longer, I think it's the shampoo here." He said.

"Why do you have it tied up all the time it looks better down." Rin said. Miroku shook his head as he lay back down on Kagome's lap.

"It's a tradition that's been passed down to the men in my family I wear it with honor." Miroku said.

"Too bad you lost your pride to a girl." Kagome teased.

"Don't remind me!" He cried out making the girls laugh.

From across the gym Inuyasha watched the young pair with hard eyes he didn't know what he was feeling but he knew that he didn't like Miroku so close to Kagome, even if they were cousins.

"Inuyasha." Sango snapped her eyes were on what Inuyasha was glaring at and she didn't like it.

"If you're going to start acting like a jealous dog you might want to talk to her first." Sango advised as she walked away leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

'But how am I supposed to get near her without letting her know?' he thought, when it hit him and he began to smirk as he turned and left heading to the boys locker room he needed to freshen up if his plan was going to work.

Kagome opened her locker as she switched books, that morning she hadn't felt as sore as she did before, but she didn't get much sleep last night having thought about Inuyasha and the way he held her hand.

'What am I doing? I'm thinking of a guy I shouldn't even get close to Inuyasha is from this era, and I'm not.' She thought closing the locker door leaning her back against it.

'But he's different he's not like that suitor Kikyo tried to set me up with. Oh what am I doing?' she thought frustrated. As she made her way to her next class wondering where Miroku had run off to, when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to the side when she saw it was Kouga.

"If it isn't my favorite girl, how's it going Kagome?" he asked with a smile, Kagome noticed the tip of fang he was showing and wished she could do the same, but instead she just turned around.

"Leave me alone Kouga." She said. Kouga laughed as he walked beside her making Kagome's skin crawl as she moved to the side away from him.

"Don't be like that babe from the way I see it you owe me if mutt face hadn't interrupted us you would have kissed me." He said. Kagome gave him a look of disgust.

"I wouldn't have kissed you even if you were the last guy in the world." Kagome retorted luckily she saw Rin at the corner of the hallway and headed her way but a strong arm stopped her caging her in as her back was pressed to the lockers.

"Really, shall we test that?" he asked huskily his lips above hers. Kagome felt all the blood drain from her face there was no were to go, and Kouga was about to kiss her.

'No way in hell.' She thought bringing her knee up kicking him right where it hurt, Kouga groaned as he bent down a few people who noticed all burst out laughing.

"You bitch!" Kouga shouted as he stood up in a flash his face filled with pain but he didn't do anything—because at the moment Inuyasha slid right next to Kagome wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Watch it wolf." He warned with a growl. Kagome felt her heart leap at the sight of Inuyasha and his arm around her, she liked having that feeling. Kouga growled fangs out.

"Mutt, are you protecting your wench?" he snapped. Inuyasha smirked.

"Let it go; besides as of now he's heading our way." Inuyasha said. Kagome watched as Kouga lifted his head and took a sniff in the air and then winced, his eyes hardened at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"This isn't over." He growled as he stormed off, Kagome let out a breath relaxing her shoulders as Inuyasha led her to where Rin was still waiting with a concern look on her face.

"You really are stupid." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to glare at him.

"He tried to kiss me, and I wasn't going to let his slimy mouth anywhere near mine." She said. She felt Inuyasha's arm tense, why was he still holding her?

"You could have done it more smoothly." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes but they were both smiling.

"You have time to meet me at lunch? I wanna talk to you about our project." He said. Kagome tried not to look so surprised but it was hard when Inuyasha was being nice to her, she wondered if it was because of what happened yesterday?

"Yeah, we should get started on that soon." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay see you later." He said as he took off waving at Rin, who gave them both a confused looked.

"What was that about?" she asked as they entered class, Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing he just wanted to meet up at lunch to work on our project." She said. Rin raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything. From the moment she saw Kouga about to kiss Kagome she had seen Inuyasha walk out of his class in a rush, and when his eyes landed on them Rin saw the fire flame in Inuyasha's eyes and the smirk when Kagome kicked Kouga.

'He went to protect her, is Inuyasha beginning to have feelings for her?' she thought, but she couldn't imagine it. 'After all Inuyasha can't get close to anyone when he has _her_ waiting for him, it's just my imagination.' Rin thought as she smiled warmly at Kagome.

She was nervous, she had already told Miroku that she had to meet up with Inuyasha to work on their project; she was surprised to hear he was going to eat lunch with Sango for some reason Kagome didn't like the young girl and she couldn't understand why?

'I'm overthinking things Sango must be a nice girl…although she did seem off when Rin introduced us.' She thought but pushed it aside, she was really nervous being alone with him, which was odd sure she's only known him for two days and already she felt her stomach tingle every time she saw him, or thought about him.

Like at the moment her hands wouldn't stop sweating and she kept rubbing them on her skirt she was beginning to feel like a freak. When the bell rang she wished a black hole could just suck her up, but instead she got up and walked out the door, right when she stepped out Inuyasha was already waiting for her, he locked eyes with her and then started walking away pushing through the crowd Kagome tried to catch up with him.

"The library's on the other side, Inuyasha." She said the halls had gotten empty the further they went as there footsteps rang out.

"Feh I know that, just keep up will yeah." He said not turning back. Kagome grunted.

'I take back anything I said about him, he's still a jerk.' She thought. When they turned the corner did she realize where they were heading to.

"Your grandmother gave me the key when I explained to her what we we're doing." Inuyasha said pulling out the key and unlocking the door to the same room they had served detention in.

"And you wanted to come back here, why?" she asked as Inuyasha dumped his stuff on the empty table as he went to the shelves pulling out a huge book covered in dust.

"Doing our project, well that's what I told the old woman the truth is I wanted to show you this." He said placing the book in the center of the table opening it to a certain page. Kagome gave him a questioning look as she leaned over to see what he was pointing at, when she saw a photo of her sister Kikyo she slumped down in the chair, eyes wide.

"Kikyo." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

"What you said yesterday I didn't think you should continue not knowing and since you're grandmother's the history teacher I thought she should have something here, so I checked this morning and found this." He said tapping at Kikyo's picture. Kagome looked at him not knowing what she was feeling, but she did know she was surprised that Inuyasha would go through all this trouble, and for her. She looked back down the book, and started reading a few lines.

"She killed her sisters' so she could be Queen." She read softly, Inuyasha took the seat next to her.

"Kikyo, who despised Kaede and Kagome who she blamed for the death of their parents had decided she would dispose of them and become ruler, but she had put her trust in the wrong person. Naraku, the advisor to Kikyo and also the assassin to her sisters' betrayed her by stripping her of her vampire powers and leaving her vulnerable, but Kikyo escaped death finding a small village who took her in, it was also there were her spiritual powers arose. Kikyo became the priestess of the village and married a young man named Onigumo. In a small diary of Kikyo's she wrote her regret of betraying her kin and asked for their forgiveness." Kagome finished reading. She leaned back not knowing what to say as she still processed it all. Kikyo, who had lost her vampire powers and discovered that she was a priestess just like them.

"It's so sad." Kagome said softly. Next to her Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah right, she got what she deserved no offense her being your ancestor and all but she killed her sisters." Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned.

"They never found the bodies." She said suddenly wanting Inuyasha to stop bad mouthing her sister. He stared at her with a baffled expression.

"What?" he asked. Oh no, what had she done? Well there was no turning back now.

"They never found their bodies there was no trace of them, we don't know if they were disposed or if they survived." She said hoping he didn't notice the way she couldn't meet him directly in the eye, but it didn't matter Inuyasha had a daze off expression that she didn't notice until she started turning the page, a section caught her attention.

"Queen Kaede along with the King of the Western lands were on the verge of a treaty between the two lands to emerged and by betrothing the young prince of the western lands to the young princess bringing peace to the two lands." She read with a frown.

"I don't understand, who is the young princess they're referring to?" she asked. Inuyasha had a ghost of a smile as he shook his head closing the book shut.

"Does it matter? Kikyo married a village man and Kagome was killed or survived and disappeared away from the danger she faced she could have married too." He said, for some reason Kagome saw pain in his eyes, but then it was gone as he tapped the book with his claw.

"I want our project to be about this part of the era about the half vampires, and half demons being equal for only a moment before the vampires were exiled." He said.

"What?" she asked not knowing if she heard right.

"Naraku, when he took the throne from Kikyo he exiled the vampires and tried to poison the lands until the King of the Western lands stopped him, but not before being killed by Naraku himself." Inuyasha said with a growl as he stood up and went grabbing another book.

"You need to read this to learn more about the Western Kingdom, or you could wait until your Grandmother teaches it in class." He said handing her a small red book with three swords on the front cover.

"How do you know so much about them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just smirked at her.

"You'll find out eventually no point in me telling you." He said. Kagome snorted.

"You can be so charming, Inuyasha." She said sarcastically as he opened the door for her.

"And you can be such a princess…Kagome." He said softly. Kagome felt it again, the fluttery feeling inside her stomach, and when she turned to look up at his golden eyes she could just stare at them all day if she wanted to.

'What is wrong with me, I don't want to leave his side.' She thought as Inuyasha and her walked down the hall, their shoulders brushed but neither one of them took a step away from the other.

******* And there you guys have it! Looks like things are looking up for the young pair wondering what's going to happen next, here's a preview.

Next Chapter: Being Protected

Kagome finds herself running and trying to get away, all those hours training to get stronger were a waste was she thinking? But it was too late, because now she was caught under the monsters arms as he pinned her to the ground...

OH NO! Something's going to happen to Kagome will it be Miroku to come to the rescue or Inuyasha? You decide!

Review/Follow please and thank you!


	9. Being Protected

Hey everyone I'm back with another update glad that everyone liked the last chapter I like a couple of the theories a couple of you have come up with but I'm not giving away any spoilers for you guys! ;)

Also for Jesse who was confused on the whole if Kikyo was a half how can no one suspect Kagome and Kaede are too I wrote an explanation of it in this chapter so I hope that clears up anymore confusion for you, or anyone else who was confused! Please enjoy!

**Being Protected— Eight**

Kagome was on her back staring up at the ceiling, the small book Inuyasha had given her was right there on her desk mocking her, tempting her to read it. Kagome closed her eyes remembering the way he looked at her, the feel of his hand on her waist everything about him was so intoxicating she didn't know what had gotten into her. She sat up to hear the door from downstairs opening up, the voices of her sister and grandfather were heard from downstairs. It was weird that in this era she had a family, a grandfather, a Mother, and even a little brother.

'But there not really my family after all there Kikyo's descendants, not mine.' She thought sadly. Thinking about her sister made her remember what she had found out, had Naraku really taken her powers? By now he must be waiting for the perfect time. She got off her bed looking at the mirror, here she was when she knew she needed to get stronger, but all these questions kept forming, and there was only one person who could give her the answers she needed.

Kagome found her sister in the sitting area as she graded some tests; she kneeled in front of her placing her hands on the table. Kaede still continued to grade her tests as she spoke not looking over at her younger sister.

"Do you wish to speak to me?" she asked. Kagome laid her hands flat on the table taking a silent breath.

"Why didn't you tell me about that happened to Kikyo? How Naraku had been only using her and he took away her abilities of a vampire." Kagome asked. Kaede dropped her pen letting out a sigh.

"Then you must also know about her becoming a priestess." Kaede said. Kagome frowned.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"I had hope you would learn of it by the time we went back home, it seems I didn't consider you would do some investigating on your own." Kaede said staring at her. Kagome gulped.

"Someone mentioned it to me and I wanted to hear it from you." She said carefully, but her sister had that stern look so Kagome gave in.

"I mentioned to Inuyasha about him being a half-demon and he said that Kikyo had been one too." She confessed. Kaede nodded.

"He was right, Kikyo was also like us." She said. Kagome shook her head.

"But how? And how can no one assume that if Kikyo was a half what if they find out about us?" she asked.

"They won't because they believe we were killed, if they write saying that Kikyo had been a half in hiding then they have to assume that we were too. Yet they have no proof, they can't write anything unless they have the facts which they won't find until we return." She said.

Kagome frowned, "What are you going to do about Kikyo when we go back?" she asked.

Kaede shook her head, "I don't know Kagome."

Kagome could tell that whatever decision her sister came up with it would still hurt them all, she stood up about to leave when Kaede stopped her.

"Kagome, be careful around Inuyasha he is not someone you should get close to after all we are not from here." She said. Kagome felt herself blush but she didn't answer her as she went outside to continue on her training. Kaede sighed she didn't know if she should stop what was about to happen, or leave it be.

'They will both be hurt in the end if I interfere.' Kaede thought as she went back to grading hoping Kagome knew what she was getting herself into.

The next morning Kagome woke up bright and early, she had done her normal routine which consisted of some sit-ups and running only twice around the shine she needed her body to get use to these warm ups, once she got back home she would have to do the same training to her vampire abilities.

Instead of waiting for Miroku she decided to head to school a bit early and practice on her shooting, she was the only one posted at the archers section of the school, she knew she wasn't alone in the school having passed a few students from the gardening club, and a couple of teachers were around too so it was perfect for her.

She posted herself in front of a stand holding her bow perfectly straight her arrow ready to hit the mark as she let go, the arrow zoomed so fast it landed in the center. Kagome smiled, it may have been taking her a while to train her body but at least her aim had improved wiping the sweat from her face she went to the table taking a gulp of water.

She wasn't wearing the school's uniform, or her P.E uniform she had decided to change into the archer's uniform she received her first day. It was almost the same as an outfit of a priestess with the white shirt but it was cut off to reveal her shoulders, while the long pants were black instead of the traditional color which was red.

'I'm almost there, I just need more practice and I can be able to become strong again.' She thought as she set the water bottle down and went back with her aim, having her hair in a high ponytail she relaxed her shoulders and let the arrow go once again reaching it's target but this time Kagome had let out a small bit of spiritual pressure the arrow having turned a light purple when it hit the spot. Kagome wondered if she would be able to let a bit of spiritual pressure to her bow too in case she ever ran out of arrows—when she sensed it.

She turned behind her, her guard up as she looked around, the place was empty with only her there but she had felt it. Someone was watching her and they were close by. She expanded her senses opening up herself more. She could feel the auras of the few people in the school including the huge mass of demonic aura that Sesshomaru himself carried, who was in his office. But he wasn't alone someone was with him, before Kagome could figure out who, the presence she had noticed earlier was suddenly behind her. Moving fast for a human Kagome aimed her bow with an arrow attached to it as she took aim at the person who had decided to sneak up on her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the smirking face in front of her as he moved closer the arrow almost touching his chest.

"Well if it isn't my girl Kagome." Kouga said, but instead of the usual flirtatious look he had his eyes were hard, and looked blood thirsty.

"What do you want?" she said her voice on the edge; she calmed her racing heart knowing he would be able to hear it and know how scared she was.

"For starters an apology for what you did yesterday you hurt my feelings and I thought we were friends." He said moving closer placing his finger on the tip of the arrow. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Over my dead body." She said, and she moved up slicing his finger bringing her leg up kicking him right in the jaw, she didn't bother waiting to see the damage she inflicted on him she took off in a run. After all the training she had been inflicting on herself here she was running away from that jerk when she should have been beating him to the pulp. She slowed down half way to the doors were there would be help, why was she running?

She could defend herself, but the more she continuing thinking it she knew she was just wishful thinking it she wasn't strong yet and Kouga was a full demon, she was about to pick up the pace when strong arms wrapped around her waist, before she could react her whole body was thrown in midair, her back hitting the ground with a thud. She landed on her stomach the bow next to her was broken in half and she was bleeding from a cut to her forehead, she probably sliced it to a rock when she was thrown. She looked up to see Kouga standing over her a victorious smirk on his face.

"You think you can defeat me, you're weak." He said kicking dirt in her face, she cough as she tried to rise up but he took the chance to kick her in the ribs. She screamed feeling two ribs crack, she gasped trying to breath.

"No one has ever embarrassed me as you have done to me Kagome, I don't care who you or your family are. I don't care if you that mutt's wench he needs to know his place and this will show him." Kouga said with an evil glint to his eyes. Kagome clenched her teeth together her hands into fists.

"You just made a huge mistake." She whispered as she took the arrow that had survived as she aimed it down to the ground. Kouga laughed but when the ground around him turned purple he cried out in pain feeling the electricity burns of being purified it wouldn't kill him but cause him immense pain. Kouga jumped in the air avoiding more pain, but the bottom half of his shoes were burnt off along with his pants.

"You wench!" he shouted charging at her in full speed but before he could strike a blur appeared in front of her along with a fist hitting Kouga straight in the face as he fell to the ground.

"Mutt-Face!" Kouga shouted. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome his eyes hard as he glared at Kouga with death in his eyes.

"You're dead wolf." Inuyasha growled and in a flash he had Kouga by the neck as he threw him to the side of the building with so much strength that it cracked the building. Kagome watched with surprised eyes when Kouga jumped out of the wreck his cheek was bleeding and he held his right arm in pain but there was an evil glint to his eye.

"About time mutt I'm going to put you in your place and show everyone the wolves are in charge." He growled out. Inuyasha smirked.

"Just try it." He said Kagome watched as Kouga and Inuyasha fought, never had she seen a fight between demons until now and she couldn't move, she watched as Inuyasha dodged all of Kouga's attacked and was able to punch him twice in the face, but still they went at it.

Until Inuyasha took the upper hand grabbing Kouga's injured arm and throwing him against a tree were he laid groaning in pain. Inuyasha smirked and then remembering why he had gotten in a fight in the first place turned around seeing a passed out Kagome. He ran to her side pulling her up slowly, she moaned but didn't open her eyes. Inuyasha gently picked her up as he blamed himself for not getting there sooner, the moment he caught the scent of Kagome and Kouga together he knew something was up as he left his brother's office but he had been too late.

"Inuyasha." A cold voice said behind him. Inuyasha didn't bother turning around as his brother appeared his eyes landed on Kouga unconscious, a hole on his building and his brother was holding the Higurashi girl in his arms.

"I'm taking her to the nurse we can talk later." Inuyasha replied as he started walking away, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Do you know what you are doing? You're getting attached to that girl have you forgotten the promise you made to our father?" Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha turned around with hard eyes.

"Just shut up Sesshomaru you're the reason I'm in this mess now leave me alone." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Will you protect her?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping face, the bruise on the side of her lip, the cut above her eyebrow and he could feel that she was also hurt around stomach as he smelt the blood, he had been too late for her just like he had been late for the woman he had once loved a long time ago, but she was gone he had been too late.

'But not anymore I won't lose any more people I care about, Kagome I'm sorry.' He thought sadly.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered his brother and then left him to clean up the mess he made.

Kagome woke up— she was lying on a soft bed with a blanket over her and a cloth over her forehead. She groaned touching her head feeling a Band-Aid and she could also feel that someone had wrapped her stomach were her ribs had broken.

"Hey, you okay?"

She turned to see Inuyasha sitting by the window looking directly at her, his arms crossed together. She sat up, and then winced Inuyasha was suddenly by her side helping her up gently taking a hold of her hand making her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah…what happened?" she asked. She remembered Kouga attacking her, and Inuyasha had come to save her.

"You passed out, you're bruised and only have two ribs broken but you're going to be fine. My brother said when you wake up you can go home, you already slept through second period." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Wait, does Miroku know? What about my grandmother?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"They were informed, the monk came to visit you and was going to stay but you're grandmother told him to go back to class." He said. Kagome moved her feet touching the side of her stomach. For once she had a wound, never had she been attacked like she was earlier and for once she wanted blood. When she looked up at Inuyasha's golden eyes watching her she realized that he had come to save her, he didn't have to— but he had done it.

"Thank you, for saving me." She said softly. Inuyasha grunted as he helped her up carrying her in his arms.

"Just don't make it into a habit I feel like you're body guard instead of your friend." He said. Kagome raised her eyes brows when he walked them out of the school, and then was suddenly jumping into the air.

"Where are you going!" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked.

"I'm taking you home, so just shut up and relax Kagome." He said. Kagome looked at him with shocked eyes, but then smiled leaning against his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha." She said getting use to his strange ways of showing her kindness. When Inuyasha landed on the shrine, Kagome was fast asleep again he looked around the shrine and saw the sacred tree that resembled the one at school except there was a difference, the one at school had a mark of someone having been pinned on that tree.

"Do you know the story?" an old man asked appearing in front of him. Inuyasha turned guessing the old man was Kagome's grandfather.

"Long ago a young prince had found a little girl in front of a tree similar to this one, she had been attacked by demons but she couldn't remember anything that happened, all she knew was that demons were the enemy. She was also a trained priestess, so when she saw the prince she had attacked him pinning him to the tree. The prince was in shocked and so was the young priestess when she realized the prince had only been trying to save her, she regretted hurting him so in return she purified the arrow that pinned him and promised to serve him for the rest of her life." The old man said. Inuyasha snorted as he looked up at the tree, and then down at Kagome.

"I think you got the ending wrong gramps, she promised she would become his bride to repay him for saving her." He said softly. The old man laughed.

"How would you know, you weren't there." He said. Inuyasha turned around away from him.

"My ancestor saved that little girl…Prince Inuyasha of the western lands." He whispered his eyes hard as he walked away leaving the old man to stare at him with confusion. Inuyasha laid Kagome on her bed, covering her with her blanket, when he turned to leave he saw the red book he had given her as he opened it, and there it was the Western Prince Inuyasha.

'I know what it's like to live up to an expectation of an ancestor Kagome, I hope unlike me you won't grow to hate it.' He thought as he set the book down, and lightly pushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"I'll protect you Kagome, I promise." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly, and with that he left leaving the girl he was beginning to care for.

*****AWWW it's getting to the romantic parts already! I wonder how many more chapters you guys have to wait for them to finally be together anyone want to guess?

Next Chapter: Getting to Know Him

She read the red book and she couldn't believe what she just read Inuyasha was the ancestor of the western prince his family ruled the western land which meant she really couldn't get close to him without revealing too much into her history but she did want to get close to him...she wanted to get close to Inuyasha.

And there you have it a small preview of what's to come please review/follow and you'll get a new update soon thanks guys!


	10. Getting to Know Him

**Getting to Know Him—Nine**

Kagome stood up in her room she was no longer in pain as she was the first time she got up, her side was sore but she felt better. Kaede had told her to rest for three days before she could do anything Miroku would bring her homework from school, and Rin had visited her the day before bringing her news that Kouga had been suspended and that the building that Inuyasha destroyed had been fixed.

Rumors had also flown about why the fight had started Kagome didn't like either of them, the first one was that Inuyasha had started it because he got jealous of Kouga who asked Kagome out— that was a rumor she hated, while the other rumor was both Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting over who got to date her because of who her ancestor was, now that was another rumor she despised that most.

"You're going to school tomorrow right?" Rin asked picking up her bag, she had stopped by to visit Kagome and drop off a new uniform for her archery class while her other one had been ruined by the blood stains and holes.

"Yeah, the doctor said I was fine to go back as long as I didn't push myself my ribs are still a bit sore." Kagome said as she walked the girl down the stairs. Rin smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay did you wanna get a bite after school tomorrow?" she asked. Kagome smiled as they passed Miroku who waved at them as he followed Souta out to the back.

"Where are they going?" Rin asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Souta wants Miroku to teach him some stuff on monks and priests something about a project. I think he's just using him for an easy way out of it." Kagome said with a smile. Rin giggled, when Kagome slid the door open both girls were surprised to see Inuyasha standing there his hand in mid-air ready to knock.

"Oh, hey." He said a bit embarrassed. Kagome blinked, the last time she saw Inuyasha was when he had taken her home, she had fallen asleep and when she had woken up it was to see she was in her own room, and someone had covered her with her blankets.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly as they both stared at each other. Rin turned her head to Kagome, and then Inuyasha seeing the way they were staring at each other she knew something was up. She coughed bringing both of them to blush forgetting she was there.

"I guess I'll leave, see you tomorrow Kagome." Rin said giving Inuyasha a pointed look before walking off. Inuyasha frowned as he saw the girl disappear around the side of the house, Kagome moved to the side allowing for Inuyasha to come in, a few minutes later they were in her room sipping some tea she had prepared before they came up. Inuyasha looked around the small room everywhere he could smell her scent, it was raspberries mixed in with a hint of cinnamon.

"So how've you been doing?" he asked her. Kagome set the cup down a soft smile on her face.

"Okay, still sore but fine thanks to you." She said. Inuyasha snorted but didn't comment as he took another sip.

Kagome didn't know what to expect, here was Inuyasha sitting in her room sipping tea, and all she could think about was the way he had stared at her when she opened the door, it was so soft and tender almost like a look of a person who cared about her well-being.

'What am I hoping? That Inuyasha can possibly have feelings for me?' she thought crossing it out of her mind. There was no way Inuyasha could like her, after all she didn't know what her feelings for him were.

"I wanted to let you know I finished our project so you don't have to worry about doing anything." He said setting the cup down. Kagome stared at him in surprise she didn't think he had remembered about the history project they were supposed to work on.

"You didn't have to do it all alone." She said softly feeling useless now.

"Feh, it was nothing were just going to talk about our ancestors, you'll mention what it could have been like for Kikyo being a half, and I'll mention mine." He said. Kagome frowned.

"What about yours?" she asked. Inuyasha stared at her for a minute before pointing to the red book that still sat at her desk untouched.

"I gave that to you to read, you should probably start before we present next week if you have any questions or don't understand you can find me at the roof top at lunch." He said, and with that he stood up. Kagome followed suit wincing when she got up too fast, Inuyasha noticed felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Don't, it's fine I can show myself out just...be careful next time okay?" he said. Kagome stared at him not understanding what he was asking, instead he gave her a brief smile before walking out her room. Kagome went to her window drawing the curtain a few minutes later she saw Inuyasha, sensing she was watching her, he turned to see her and again he had that tender look as he raised his hand and waved, she waved back a small smile playing on her lips.

She watched him jump in the air and then he was gone. Kagome sat down in front of her desk, Inuyasha had come telling her to read this book, why was it so important for him that she had to read it? Kagome moved to her bed to get herself comfortable as she fluffed the pillows, she wondered if Inuyasha wanted her to know something about his ancestors?

She opened the book and began to read.

' _The Western lands were ruled by the dog demon clan, the supreme ruler and King of the lands was known as the Great Dog Demon, a demon so strong that no one dared to oppose him or challenge him in a fight._

_The Great Dog Demon held his kingdom in the center of the Western land where he ruled with his sons who were also his heirs to the throne._

_His first born son, Lord Sesshomaru wielder of the sword Tensaiga and Bakusaiga and the elder brother, Sesshomaru was also the Command leader of his Father's army with an imp demon as his trusted servant, and his younger brother his second to command._

_The second prince, Lord Inuyasha wielder of the sword Tetsusaiga the defender of man his sword was rumored to kill a hundred demons with one stroke the most powerful blade to have ever been known, and it belonged to the young Lord.'_

Kagome sat back, eyes wide now she understood why Inuyasha had wanted her to read the book, it was because he was like her, or how she wanted him to believe. Inuyasha was the descendent of a great demon everywhere he went anyone would know his background with one look at him.

'That's why he wanted me to read about it, so that I could understand that I'm not alone.' She thought looking back at the book.

'But even if I still read this I can't be able to get close to him if he knows so much about his ancestors he might figure out that I'm really the Kagome who disappeared five hundred years ago.' She thought suddenly scared that she had revealed too much about herself to him, but she hadn't.

'If I get too close to him, he could find out the truth I had already slipped once I could do it again, but I won't. I want to get close to Inuyasha and this might be the only way to understand the way he is.' No matter what, she would not ignore Inuyasha he was already a part of her life even if she was lying about who she was. She ignored the voices that were telling her to stop reading to give Inuyasha his book, and keep her distance from him until she returned home but there was no way she was going to do that, instead she continued to read.

'_Both brothers were not only the only heirs to the throne, but they were both expected to find suitable mates. Lord Sesshomaru was betrothed to a young wind demoness by his Father's command, but the young Lord had turned his back on his Father taking a young human girl as his mate instead. The Wind demoness feeling betrayed had promised to avenge the humiliation that befell on her but in the end she was overcome by the strength of Lord Sesshomaru and was banished from their lands never to be seen again._

_Lord Inuyasha was also betrothed, but unlike his brother he did not break it. It was said that the betrothal of the young prince was set before his birth; he was to marry the only living daughter of the most powerful priestess who resided in Mount Azusa the young girl was Priestess Midoriko, but situations arose when Mount Azusa was attacked and Princess Midoriko was force to flee finding shelter at the western lands were she first encountered the young lord. _

_The story goes that the young prince Inuyasha had found Midoriko asleep close to the castle underneath the Tree of Ages, when awoken seeing the demon prince Midoriko took instinct and fired a single arrow at the Lord pinning him to the tree of ages. Midoriko realizing that she had shot the young prince was able to purify the arrow before killing the prince also healing him in the process._

_Asking for his forgiveness, Midoriko promised the prince she would be his loyal servant._

_When Midoriko arrived to the castle they celebrated her survival and the loss of her temple with a feast announcing that the young prince betrothal to the girl would reach when they came of age, but sadly that never came to for a month after the young princess was found killed in the gardens along with the Queen of the Western lands both slaughtered by vampires who had attacked them._

_For years the Western Kingdom believed they had lost their Queen and future princess to vampires, until Queen Kaede of the Southern lands appeared with evidence that proved that the vampires who attacked the Western Lands were not under her control but that of another monster at work._

_The Great Dog Demon processed all the evidence and came to terms that the vampires were not to blame, and so they formed a treaty to unity both Kingdoms by wedding Lord Inuyasha to Lady Kikyo the vampire princess._

_Yet, again tragedy struck when the Queen was murdered and Lady Kikyo took the throne she had not been aware of her sister's intention decided to cut all ties to the Western lands until the death of her younger sister Kagome brought out the true nature of the great evil._

_Naraku, a demon who not only declared that he had murdered the Queen Kaede and Princess Kagome, but had striped Kikyo of her vampire powers leaving her defenseless and was exiled from her own lands. Naraku who decided to banish the vampires who he no longer needed in his army to obtain land and power, when the Great Dog Demon became aware of Naraku's intentions he went forth to stop him, in the process Naraku was defeated but not before taking the King with him in death._

_Lord Sesshomaru took over the lands and brought forth the vampires to live their lives in his lands in peace giving back the southern lands to the monks and priestesses. _

_Lord Inuyasha became the commander of his own brother's army and ended up mating a young slayer by the name of Sango from the Demon Slaying Tribe thus bringing the two nations together again.'_

Kagome shut the book not knowing what to do think, so much had happened after her disappearance, her sister had been banished but had found shelter in a small village all the while Naraku had destroyed their lands until he had been stopped for good. She opened the book re-reading about Inuyasha's ancestor. He had been promised to marry Midoriko, but she had been killed by a vampire along with his mother, by her own kind.

'Kaede…she never told me or Kikyo about what she had planned how could she when she was attacked before she could return to us. Could Kikyo have known and that was why she had sent their sister to be killed?'

There were too many explanations crossing through Kagome's mind but one kept coming back to her, if the Inuyasha from the past had ended up mating a slayer by the name of Sango, could this be an ancestor from the Sango of this time, and if so would history repeat itself?

Somewhere in her heart Kagome felt it cry, her heart didn't want history to repeat itself she didn't want Inuyasha to end up with Sango.

'But why? Can I possibly care for Inuyasha?' she thought closing the book as she stood up glancing at her window to see that it was already dark. There was only one way to find out what her real feelings for him where she would ask him tomorrow when she saw him at school only then would she find out, but if she did care for him in a deeper level what then? She was not long to go back to her world, would she leave Inuyasha, or go back home and save her sister?

Only time would tell, but for now Kagome was in the present she could think about the past later right now she needed to know how she felt for Inuyasha and if he felt the same way.

******Hey guys well here's the next chapter hope you'd all enjoyed that sneak peak into Past Inuyasha's life!

Next Chapter: His Best Friend

Finally you guys get an introduction to Sango along with her true motives dealing with Kagome!

Please Review/Follow/Favorite!


	11. His Best Friend

Yay another chapter! Well you guys asked if there was going to be a confrontation between Sango and Kagome, well there will be but not in this chapter...Sorry! I gotta keep you guys with the suspense a little long lol

Thanks for the reviews/followers, No I don't own Inuyasha(Unfortunately) please enjoy the chapter!

**His Best Friend— Ten**

Inuyasha groaned in pain, he was still in bed holding his stomach while his brother stood over him, his arms crossed with a deep frown on his face. On Inuyasha's other side stood Sango with a concern look to her face when she reached out placing a cold cloth over his forehead to reduce the high fever he had gotten in the middle of the night.

"I don't need that Sango…I'll be fine." Inuyasha told her weakly pushing her hand away. Sesshomaru growled, "How long has this been going on Inuyasha? This isn't the first time you've been ill." He demanded.

Inuyasha closed his eyes not wanting to look at his brother so he couldn't see the pain he was in, but he knew he also couldn't avoid the question for long so might as well tell him the truth.

"A month…maybe even longer." He replied lowly. Sesshomaru growled punching the wall next to him. Sango winced, but didn't comment that Inuyasha had been getting worse lately.

"You should have told me the moment you began to realize they kept progressing I have to send Father a message to tell him we might have to leave sooner than he expected." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha shook his head rising from the bed.

"No, we can still continue Father is counting for this promotion deal between companies." Inuyasha said only to begin coughing. The smell of blood caught Sesshomaru's nose as he pulled out a handkerchief bringing it to his younger brother's mouth.

"If you keep being stubborn I'll send you overseas quicker than you believe you can tell Father how we failed but I won't." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha pushed his arm way from his face, wiping his mouth away of blood.

"I understand." He said. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Rin!" he called out. The young girl came rushing in with a glass of medicine she gave to Inuyasha who drank ignoring the taste of acid burning his throat. When he finished he felt his eyes begin to close feeling the effects of the medicine.

"He'll only have another month maybe less if we don't take him back home." Sango whispered to Sesshomaru so Inuyasha wouldn't hear her, but he was still conscious enough to listen to the conversation.

"I know our spy is close in getting the information we need my position as Headmaster has limited me to get close to anything. Sango you must continue to watch over him make sure he stops this infatuation he's gotten for the Higurashi girl, there's no point in the girl to get her heart broken." He said. Sango turned to look at Inuyasha's sleeping face, and then nodded.

"Yes, I promise." She answered. Sesshomaru turned away ready to leave.

"I'll tell the spy to hurry, by the time Inuyasha realizes that there's no future for him here, we'll be across the ocean." He said as he left Sango looked one last time at her friend as she walked out. Hearing there retreating forms, and also that Sesshomaru was out of ear shot Inuyasha opened his eyes, they were still drowsy but he manage to pull them open to see Rin was still in his room cleaning up.

"Rin." He whispered. The young girl looked at him with confusion as he handed her a small note.

"Please…give this to Kagome." He whispered. Rin looked at the note, and then at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"If you're brother finds out." She warned. Inuyasha laughed shaking his head.

"I don't care it's my life, please Rin?" he begged. Rin saw the desperate look Inuyasha was giving her realizing he's never looked so fragile before, she folded the note hiding it in the inside of her skirt pocket.

"Okay, I'll give it to her." She promised. Inuyasha gave her thankful eyes before letting the medicines effects take him to slumber.

"Oh Inuyasha, I hope you know what you're doing." The young girl told him.

At school Kagome searched frantically for Inuyasha, but she couldn't find him. He hadn't shown up for P.E and she also couldn't find Rin anywhere either, she was beginning to get worried that she was almost desperate to go ask Sango, but she hadn't.

Kagome decided to see if Inuyasha might be ditching as she headed to the rooftop during lunch, not only couldn't she find her friends, but Miroku had mysteriously disappeared and the more she thought about it the more she came to realize that he'd been disappearing on her a lot lately. The next time she saw him she was going to ask him about it but first she needed to find Inuyasha.

When she opened the door to the roof the sun blinded her for a moment until she saw her surroundings, it was empty. She let out a sigh of sadness as she took a step forward wondering where he was, when she heard voices, she stepped out wondering where they were coming from when the door slammed shut with a bang. Kagome jumped when she turned around she was surprised to see Sango standing in front of her, her arms at her waist; eyes hard.

"Can I help you?" she demanded. Kagome frowned wondering where she had come from and wondered if the second voice belonged to Inuyasha?

"I'm looking for Rin and my cousin." She said slowly, she wondered if she told the girl she was looking for Inuyasha would she tell her the truth about where he was.

"Rin, should be arriving she was the doctor's office." Sango said not mentioning Inuyasha. Kagome nodded a frown on her lips.

"What about Miroku? You guys are working on the history project together." She said. Sango rolled her eyes, "That guy is so lazy he expects me to do the work I avoid him as much as possible." She said. Kagome wondered were Miroku could be then when she remembered the time she caught him with a bruise to his face saying it was from the woman he loved.

'Was he being serious? Don't tell me he found someone and didn't even tell me the nerve of him! And I thought we we're best friends.' She thought angrily turning away to go find him and give him a piece of her mind.

"Okay thank you." Kagome said opening the door, but Sango stopped her.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me for Inuyasha since he's not here." She said. Kagome could just feel the challenge in her words as she slowly turned to face the young girl.

"I noticed I didn't think anything of it." She said hoping to sound uninterested. Sango folded her arms together motioning to the book she carried.

"That's Inuyasha's why do you have it?" she asked. Kagome looked at the red book and then at Sango.

"He let me borrow it, it's for out project. Is he okay?" she found herself asking worried that something bad happened to him. Sango shook her head.

"He's fine, listen Kagome I don't know what you are to Inuyasha but as his best friend you need to know you can't get near him." Sango said. Kagome stared at her with wide eyes she couldn't believe she was telling her what to do, who did she think she was?

"Excuse me? What does this have to do with you Inuyasha and I are just friends." Kagome said. Sango gave her a look.

"We're both girls here, and I know that you're beginning to have feelings for him. I'm only helping you out Kagome. He probably hasn't told you but soon he's going to leave Tokyo, and move to the States." She said. Kagome felt her heart tighten hearing the news that Inuyasha might be leaving.

"His Father is a famous man in the states with the largest company you can imagine right now he should be signing a deal to unite himself with Europe once they've come together Sesshomaru will leave and partner up with his Father. Inuyasha CAN stay here, but he WON'T. Family means more to him than anything, so you should stop this before you get hurt." Sango said. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't really understand what Sango was talking about, but she did understand that he would leave if given the choice. She wasn't someone important like she made herself believe after all she was just another bothersome girl he kept having to save. Kagome could feel the tears prick up but she wouldn't let Sango see her cry.

"I get it just…don't tell him we talked." Kagome said as she walked out the tears falling. Sango watched with sympathetic eyes as Kagome ran away, she didn't mean to expose their plans out, but she had no choice. She wouldn't be able to bear for Inuyasha to get hurt again, she turned around seeing Miroku coming out of his hiding spot a frown on his face.

"Are you going to yell at me?" she asked. Miroku shook his head as he neared her wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I wish you would have told me that you would be leaving soon." He said pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. Sango sighed.

"I did tell you that I couldn't get involved with you but you wanted to take the risk, do you regret it?" she asked. Miroku groaned.

"Never, I will remember our time together even if we were worlds apart." He told her. Sango smiled at him warmly, "If only we could have met sooner." She whispered. Miroku didn't reply instead he brought his lips to hers reminding her that they still had now.

Rin arrived in school and the first thing she did was search for Kagome, she wasn't by their usual hang out spot or at her locker. Rin was beginning to stop her search when she remember the one place Inuyasha had told her before she left where she might be. Rin walked down the hall reaching the history room, as she walked pass it towards the end of the door were Inuyasha had told her was the room were all history books were held, Rin turned the knob opening the door she looked amazed to see so many books in one area when she saw Kagome sitting by a table, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Rin asked closing the door behind her as she went to the young girl. Kagome looked up wiping her tears forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Rin, how did the doctors go?" she asked. Rin sat down next to her with a frown how did Kagome know she was at the doctors? When it suddenly made sense now her tears, and the sad look on her face that showed how upset she was, almost broken hearted.

"Did you talk to Sango?" she demanded. Kagome looked down, but it was written in the way her shoulders hunched over. Rin shook her head in anger what did Sango tell her?

"She told me you guys were leaving, moving to the States and that Inuyasha would go too because he cares about his family more than anything." Kagome told her softly. Rin sighed still holding the note she received that morning, if she gave Kagome the note only more misery would befall her, and she didn't want that. Kagome had become her dear friend and she didn't want her to get hurt, but whatever decision she came up with her friend would still end up getting hurt.

'Oh Kagome, please forgive me.' She thought softly.

"Kagome, do you care for Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome looked up seeing Rin waiting for a response with a serious expression. She wiped her eyes again.

"I don't know, sometimes he can be annoying and a jerk but there are times when he shows his soft spot and the way he protected me. He's on my thoughts and every time I see him I feel so happy that I don't want to leave his side." Kagome said softly. Rin closed her eyes smiling, Kagome may not have been sure of her feelings but Rin was. She opened her eyes taking a hold of Kagome's hand.

"He's still going to leave Kagome, please remember that." Rin said handing her the small note. Kagome glanced at her confused as she opened it, her eyes wide when she read it, and then back at Rin who smiled at her softly.

"But he's still here, so just enjoy it while it lasts." She said with a smile. Kagome laughed wiping away happy tears as she hugged the young girl.

"Oh Rin, what would I do without you?" Kagome asked. Rin didn't answer, but she was glad that she had met Kagome and how fast they had become best friends.

'When this is over, I'm going to miss you Kagome.' Rin thought sadly, but she wasn't going to ruin the moment she was going to follow the advice she gave Kagome and enjoy it while it lasts, hoping in the end they could all part ways as friends.

Aww Rin is such a good friend Go Rin! So we saw a few things like Miroku and Sango are secretly seeing each other tsk... tsk... and what did Inuyasha write in that note for Kagome? Let's find out in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Midnight Flight

Kagome finds herself having the best night of her life, the stars are bright in the sky and the wind felt so cool against her face she was glad she had decided to come with him...Inuyasha.

Hmm any ideas what those two are going to be doing? Review/follow to find out!


	12. Midnight Flight

Hey everyone! Yes I know it's been a week and a few days since I last updated. SORRY! I got stuck on this chapter cause I wanted to make it just right and also display the growing attraction between our main characters and now that I'm done I'm proud to say I did a good job! Thanks to all your reviews and those of you who favorite this you rock! Also a shout out to my friend who's reading this story Thanks Albert! You better like it! lol Enjoy the chapter!

**Midnight Flight— Eleven **

Kagome was sitting on the shrine steps still holding the note that she had gotten from Inuyasha earlier, she smiled softly remembering what it said.

'But I have to deal with this first.' She thought to herself when she saw the person she had been waiting for. She continued to sit when Miroku got closer, he blinked seeing Kagome sitting on the steps but the moment he saw her serious expression he knew something wasn't right.

'Does she know about me and Sango?' he thought as he smiled at her pretending that he wouldn't know anything until Kagome started talking.

"Hey I didn't see you after school." Miroku said about to walk around her, but his feet froze in place.

"Did you forget who I am to you Miroku?" Kagome asked softly. Miroku stared at her with wide eyes as he found himself kneeling in front of Kagome as she stood over him with hard eyes. Miroku bowed his head.

"My apologies, princess." He spoke a bit harshly. Kagome noticed and she felt hurt that Miroku felt force to address her.

"You've been distant lately Miroku there are times I don't know where you are, or with whom. What have you been doing?" she asked. Miroku knew by her tone that she wasn't asking him, but demanding. He also knew that he couldn't lie to his princess not without breaking the vow he had made to her.

"I've been trying to get use to this world, nothing more." He said avoiding the direct command as he raised his head to stare at her.

"May I ask my princess, what have you been doing lately? You spend more time with the Headmaster's brother then you're own sister. I would have thought you'd use the time to get to know her." He said. Kagome's eyes harden.

"You have no right asking me that, and I know your lying to me you've been seeing someone and didn't even bother telling me." She said hurt. Miroku shook his head.

"I won't tell you my affairs when they have nothing to do with you I watch over you as a protector Kagome." He said. Kagome's eyes went wide, not believing what she was hearing as she turned her back to him.

"I thought we we're friends, but I guess I was wrong. Until we go back to our time you can do whatever you want just don't bother including me, and don't talk to me either Miroku I won't forgive you." She said leaving him as he stood up in a flash realizing what he did.

"Kagome wait!" he called but she was already gone. He was about to go chase after her and explain, but he didn't move knowing full well that even though he didn't break his vow, he had still lied to her. Miroku clenched his fist together he would have to obey her command and knowing Kagome she would be mad at him until they left back home in a few weeks.

'Kagome, you don't know it but we will be leaving very soon. I hope until then you can still forgive me.' He thought as he went in search for Lady Kaede.

Kagome sat on her bed re-reading the red book she had skipped dinner just so she could avoid Miroku and her sister. Mrs. Higurashi had kindly brought her in a snack just in case, but she left it on her desk untouched. She still couldn't believe what she had learned from reading this not to mention about Inuyasha's own ancestor.

'I wonder if I should mention this when he comes?' she thought pulling out the note Rin had given her, it didn't say much but the answer was clear.

_'Be awake tonight, and meet me by your window.'_

It was close to eleven at night and Inuyasha still hadn't arrived, but it didn't matter she could wait after what happened today at school she wouldn't be able to sleep, she closed the book thinking back about Rin giving her the note. Kagome knew Rin could have decided not to even show her the note, but because she did it should Kagome how much Rin cared for her and Inuyasha.

'She knows were both going to get hurt if things go any further.' Kagome thought realizing now what Rin meant when she asked her how she felt for Inuyasha. Kagome had told her the truth she really didn't know how she felt for him, but she did feel something for him.

She stood up from the bed stretching her arms in the air when she heard a soft tap coming from her window, the soft sound surprised her and when she opened the curtain she smiled seeing Inuyasha there with the same smirk on his face. She opened the window letting him in as he sat in-between the window.

"I didn't wake you because I did tell you to stay awake." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes seeing the playful look to his eyes as he waited for her to start challenging him.

"Why weren't you at school?" she asked him coming closer to lean out the window. Inuyasha huffed but he didn't move away when her shoulder brushed his knee.

"Family stuff pissed me off so I decided not to show up, sorry but at least Rin gave you my note." He said. Kagome nodded a frown on her lips wondering how she should tell him about her knowing that he would be leaving soon to the states.

"Yeah I get what you mean." She said. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly.

"You and your grandmother?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, me and my cousin I found out he's been seeing someone and he kept it from me and here I thought we we're friends." She said softly realizing how hurt she felt by Miroku not confiding in her. Inuyasha looked out at the sky thoughtful for a moment before coming to a decision when he suddenly stood up almost hitting his head in the process.

"Come with me." He said. Kagome stared at him like he had just lost his mind there was no way she could possibly leave without letting anyone know but Inuyasha had that gleam to his eye, challenging her to make up an excuse not to leave. She gave him back the same look as she leaned back a smile on her lips.

"Okay." She said, and when Inuyasha held out his hand for her to grab she took it without another thought. He helped her up and then he jumped with her in his arms as he flew in the air. Kagome gasped wrapping her arms around his neck looking below them at the shrine. Inuyasha took a leap over some trees, and used the momentum of each jump to get higher into the air. Kagome felt the air in her face it was so soft against her skin she smiled when she locked eyes with Inuyasha who smiled back at her.

Inuyasha landed on top off a billboard were they could overlook the city and the bright lights Kagome watched with amazed eyes never in her life had she ever seen anything so beautiful and she was experiencing this with Inuyasha of all people.

"I come here a lot when I need to think thought you needed it." He said as he sat down, Kagome followed suit as she stared at Inuyasha who had a carefree expression as he stared off at the sight in front of them.

"It's perfect you're not so bad after all Inuyasha." She said resting her hands on her lap.

"Feh, yeah just don't get used to it I'm not always going to be there to protect you Kagome." He said so casually that Kagome could hear the truth in them. She frowned feeling upset and not knowing why.

"I read the book." She started to say, she couldn't avoid this all night and no matter what she felt for Inuyasha she knew one thing— she didn't want him to leave.

"Oh yeah, what did you think about it?" he asked. Kagome turned to look at him.

"I thought that it was sad, what happened to your ancestor it must have devastated him losing his mother and the girl he loved." She said. Inuyasha leaned back against the billboard he looked thoughtful out to the city.

"His sister-in-law had a diary she kept she wrote about him being devastated the women he cared about most in the world were gone and he couldn't save them." Inuyasha spoke softly. Kagome frowned, "If he loved her then why did her marry that slayer?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Who knows maybe he was just following orders after all his family had been destroyed all he had left was his brother. I would have done the same." Inuyasha said. Kagome felt a twist in her heart almost like a blade had been struck.

"So you would marry Sango if you had to?" she asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah right, she's like a sister to me there's no way I'd marry her." He said with a look of disgust. Kagome giggle, she suddenly felt relaxed and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"That's like saying you're going to be engaged to your cousin." Inuyasha said. Kagome slapped him on his shoulder, but they were both smiling.

"Hey can I ask you something, you don't have to answer it if you don't want." She said suddenly nervous. Inuyasha shrugged wondering what it was about.

"I heard you were moving, is that true?" she asked softly that he wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for his sharp ears. He sat very still; Kagome could tell how tense he was and knew she shouldn't have bothered asking him.

"Who told you that?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip.

"I was trying to look for you at school and I ran into Sango and she told me I didn't believe it until Rin confirmed it." She said. Inuyasha clenched his hand tightly that she could smell blood, but she didn't say anything instead she waited silently for him to talk when he wanted to. Inuyasha closed his eyes he couldn't believe what he just heard Sango…his best friend had betrayed him by telling Kagome about their plans. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, opening his eyes to see Kagome watching the city lights, she was patiently waiting for him to talk when he was ready and for that he was thankful.

"I moved here three months ago were here to gain new resources for my Dad's company my brother hired someone to help I'm only here to support Sesshomaru, she had no right in telling you this but she's right I am going to leave." Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome nodded still keeping her eyes out at the scenery in front of her, she didn't want to forget any of this even if she felt sad knowing that Inuyasha would leave they still had tonight.

"At least you told me, thanks." She told him. Inuyasha shook his head but he reached out putting his arm around Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome, for everything." He said softly. Kagome felt tears in her eyes but she brushed them away as she leaned her head to his shoulder as they sat together enjoying each other's company.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's neck as he jumped over the air, they had spent a while by the billboard just watching the view and talking about school, the things they liked, and dislikes. Kagome couldn't believe how incredible she felt at the moment she never imagined what it would feel like having a conversation with a guy and liking it.

'He's different and I want to know everything about him.' She thought softly as they reached the shrine Inuyasha jumped above the roof underneath her window. They stood up and she watched his cute dog ears twitch for a second.

"Okay everyone's asleep, here I'll help you in." he said taking a hold of her hand. Kagome blushed but was glad that it was dark that he wouldn't see it. Inuyasha smiled softly as he help Kagome inside her room she landed with a soft thud, and when she turned around Inuyasha sat just outside a smirk on his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow to present our project." He said. Kagome just nodded moving in closer to him. Inuyasha could catch her scent that he's grown so accustomed to the smell of raspberries and the spice of cinnamon. He reached out taking her hand in his as he looked at her tenderly.

"Good Night, Kagome." He whispered and softly let go and then he was gone disappearing into the night. Kagome watched him go holding her hand close to her heart as she stared out at the sky.

"Oh Inuyasha, I think I fallen in love with you." She whispered softly as the soft wind took her confession with her like the man who had stolen her heart.

AWWW Kagome has finally admitted that she's in love with Inuyasha! But how does Inuyasha feel for her and what is he going to do with Sango who betrayed his trust? Here's a sneak peak on the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Mutual Feelings

He was pissed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing how could this have happened? He never imagined that his brother would be the one responsible for Sango's betrayal.

Ohhhh Sesshomaru is involved any ideas what he did? Just review/favorite and I promise to update sooner!


	13. Mutual Feelings

Hi everyone well it's been a while yes I know but currently my laptop has a broken screen so I can only use the bottom half until I get it fixed so be prepared if I don't update in a week, but until that happens I'll give you guys a heads up! Thanks for you reviews/adding to favorites! You guys keep me going not to mention a very... very...** VERY **persistent fan of mine has been asking me when i'm going to update. Well here it is! Please Enjoy :D

**Twelve— Mutual Feelings**

Inuyasha jumped through the air when he reached his home, all the lights were turned off but one that came from the side of the building, he was tempting to just burst through the window and demand to know what was going on exactly but he knew that would get him nowhere— except getting his legs paralyzed once his brother saw the broken window.

Instead he walked through the front door going up the stairs two at a time as he reached the landing. He could hear small conversation from the hall down the left as he walked towards it, the closer he got the more he felt his blood boil, he wasn't angry— he was pissed off.

He kicked the door with so much force that it broke off flying to the side, Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk Sango stood in front of him, her eyes wide when she saw Inuyasha glaring at them both.

"Inuyasha, am I going to have to teach you proper etiquette again?" Sesshomaru asked clearly not in the mood but Inuyasha didn't care.

Inuyasha shrugged as he crossed his arms together as he walked towards the center of the room his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

"What were you two just talking about?" he asked. Sango looked at Sesshomaru who closed his eyes a smile curving up from his lips.

"If you must know, we were talking about Kagome Higurashi. Sango has informed me the she has been getting close to you. I sent Sango to stop her; you've been distracted ever since that girl arrived." Sesshomaru said with hard eyes. Inuyasha stood still his eyes going to Sango who looked away guiltily.

"Who are you to decide that?" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru's cold eyes harden as he stood up his demonic aura filled the room.

"You have been slacking in your duties what are you going to tell Father when he asks what you have learned?" Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha stood his ground he's seen Sesshomaru freaked out before, but this was different this was personal.

"Oh I've learned a lot and you already got the information you need from the spy so this is done." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru curled his lips up in a snarl.

"You will not go near that girl Inuyasha." He ordered. Inuyasha stood his ground.

"I don't take orders from you." Inuyasha turned to leave, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Then fine Inuyasha, tell the girl why were really here? And why you're at it tell her about your illness." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned around in a flash fang's out as he snarled at him.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll forget were brother's." he growled as he turned around leaving them both alone. Sesshomaru slumped down in his chair letting out a breath.

"Sango…stop him or he will get hurt and we can't afford that." Sesshomaru said covering his eyes with his face. Sango stood up knowing that Sesshomaru wanted to be alone.

"He's been hurt for twelve years now there's nothing we can do but watch." She said sadly leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the rooftop just staring at the sky just in thought he wondered what Kagome was doing now, probably reading the book he had lent her. He smiled softly he wished he could have stayed with her throughout the night. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he didn't want to part with Kagome.

'But I am— I'm going to leave her.' He thought clenching his hand tightly. Never had he imagined that in the short while he's known Kagome he's grown to care for her maybe even….

No. He couldn't go there, there was no way that he could ever be able to feel that way again it was impossible.

He looked out towards the view when he caught her scent behind him, he didn't turn around but he already knew she was going to come find him eventually. They didn't speak, but he wasn't going to be the first one to break the silence.

"I was just looking after you." Sango whispered. Inuyasha flinched.

"Don't be mad." She said taking a step forward.

"Don't." he said. She stopped, by the tone of his voice she knew he wasn't going to forgive her so easily.

"Do you remember what I told you before we left?" Inuyasha asked her. Sango stared at him with wide eyes as she looked away wrapping her arms around herself.

"To trust you." She said softly. Inuyasha nodded.

"And you didn't, instead you turned your back on me and listened to Sesshomaru." He growled. Sango flinched but she wasn't going to take this, even from him.

"I was trying to protect you, this girl just comes in and you forget why we're here you said you weren't going to fall for another girl after—"

"Sango! Don't you dare say her name." he shouted as he stood up in a flash. Sango took a step back seeing the glare in his eyes.

"You fell for her, you love her don't you Inuyasha?" she asked.

He knew it was a question, but he could see it in her eyes that he didn't have to answer, the truth hung in the air. Inuyasha turned around.

"I know about you and her cousin so don't come here and tell me what I'm doing when you know better. We're leaving next month until then stay away from my affairs." Inuyasha said as he took a step forward and jumped down from the roof. Sango watched with sad eyes knowing she had hurt her best friend.

Inuyasha jumped through the air until he was back at the school, every time he needed a cool down he found himself standing in front of the tree of ages. He touched the mark in the center thinking back at what Sango told him, she was right. He wasn't supposed to fall for Kagome but he ended up falling in love with her, but he couldn't tell her. What was the point? They would date and then he would have to leave, they couldn't keep a long distance relationship so what was the point. But then again there he was trying to find a way to still continue to be with her.

'You can't, she'll just get hurt in the end, and you don't want to end up hurting another girl.' He thought softly.

When dawn approached Inuyasha had a look of determination, his back towards the tree as he stared up at the bright sky. There was no turning back now.

Kagome smiled happily as she made her way up the school steps last night she had barely slept and when she did it was of Inuyasha and her soaring though the sky. She wondered if she should even tell him how she felt, he was leaving soon but she would regret not telling him. She smiled happily she'll confess to him later on.

When she walked into homeroom she sat next to Rin who smiled warmly at her, but she ignored the curious expressions from Miroku. She had kept her word and didn't speak to him, that morning he had tried to talk to her but she had brushed him aside. Kaede had watched but didn't question them about their odd behavior.

Kagome looked up just in time to see Inuyasha come in, she gave him a smile but he didn't acknowledge her, she wondered if he was in a mood? Or did something happen between him and his brother?

She'd just ask him later— but she never got the chance. The moment the bell rang Inuyasha was the first one out the door. He ignored her when she called out to him and during P.E he played on the other side of the field during soccer and didn't bother looking at her, not once.

Something was wrong, Kagome could feel it in her bones and she knew that it wasn't going to end well.

She sat with Rin in the library away from everyone else; she didn't want anyone to see anyone not Miroku, or Sango all staring at her.

"I'm sorry." Rin said softly. Kagome shrugged.

"So, you're leaving in a month. It's fine I knew it was coming and I knew it was coming soon. Now I know." Kagome said. Rin wiped her eyes as she took a shaky breath.

"I heard them fighting, and then Inuyasha left. Sesshomaru was angry and Sango locked herself in her room." Rin explained. Kagome closed her eyes nodding her head.

"Okay, I know what to expect. Thanks Rin I'm glad you're still here." Kagome smiled. Rin returned it weakly, "I just wish there was more I could do."

Kagome reached out taking a hold of the girl's hand as she gave her a warm smile that made Rin shed a few tears.

Inuyasha walked inside the history class but to his surprise Kagome was already standing in the front of the class waiting for him, she held an index card in her hands.

"I asked if we can go first." She told him. He didn't say anything but nodded. She gave him a soft smile.

When the class all settled down Kagome stepped forward took a deep breath and then began the speech she prepared last minute.

"Long ago in the feudal era, demons and humans lived together it wasn't in harmony but it was close. Along with them were vampires." She said. Inuyasha stared at her with confused eyes, what was she doing?

"The vampires were ruled by Queen Kaede, and her sister's Kikyo and Kagome. Before their deaths Queen Kaede was a ruler that knew her people. Vampires were thought to be blood thirsty, but she made sure that they were kept in order. Because vampires were just like demons they too carried a beast inside them." She said, and then turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Half-demons were also the same, there once was a great Lord of the Western domain he was strong and powerful, but he also carried a kind heart. For he knew what compassion and what it was like for humans and others. Because he had fallen in love with a human and had a son. Lord Inuyasha was the example that all the lands needed that both species can emerge and be one. Who knows maybe my ancestor would have been a half demon/vampire or a priestess. But it shows that no matter what, we're all the same." Kagome said. She bowed and the entire class erupted in cheers. She smiled as she turned to see her sister in tears. Inuyasha handed in there assignment. The rest of the class went on, and when the bell rang he waited for her, but she didn't stay. She just stared right at him with sad eyes.

"I know." Was all she said as she gave him one last smile before walking away, and Inuyasha felt his heart break, but he didn't chase after her instead he watched her go wishing that he could.

Yes I know I am terrible if I am going to just end it there with Inuyasha and Kagome going there separate ways when things were just getting good...do you really think I'm going to end it there! Please enjoy this spoiler of the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Keeping His Distant

Inuyasha knew he was doing the right thing he shouldn't get close to Kagome, he couldn't no matter what he felt, but what if he didn't tell her how he felt what if there was still another way for them to be together with out raising any suspicions there was only one way to find out, and time was running out.

What's Inuyasha planning any ideas please express them in the review box below if not just go up and click on favorite for me please and thank you and I will update soon!

P.S. I hope you're happy Albert! lol


	14. Keeping His Distance

Hey everyone I know it's been ages but I got stuck working on another story of mine and then I got stuck on this one so I've made a few changes but don't worry it's not going to end anytime soon in fact it's about to get very interesting so please enjoy the latest chapter and thanks for those who reviewed and asked me to update you guys motivated me to writer this chapter so enjoy!

**Thirteen— Keeping His Distance**

Two weeks, for two long weeks Inuyasha walked around wondering what the hell had he done. Ever since they finished their presentation for history Kagome stopped talking to him before he could even explain to her the situation. He's already tried to make eye contact with her for a few days now but not once did she look at him. He even went as far as to find her around lunch, but she had found a way to avoid him.

He only had five weeks left before he left Japan, and he did not want to leave without talking to Kagome, he needed to talk to her. He missed her.

Inuyasha sat in the doctor's office with Rin sitting by his side as she skimmed through a magazine about how to keep your skin clean from any pores and making it twice as young. Inuyasha had his arms crossed looking out the window but every five minutes he heard her mumbling that she needed to try the ingredients. He wondered how Sesshomaru would feel to seeing her wearing an avocado mask.

"Do you want me to go in with you again?" Rin asked him. He shrugged.

"If you want." He said still not looking at her. Rin bit her lip as she grabbed her purse pulling out a small book as she handed it to him. Inuyasha looked at it feeling his heart drop down to his stomach when he saw it was the red book about his family's history the one he had lent Kagome, and Rin was holding it.

"She didn't know how to give it to you I hope you don't mind." Rin said seeing the pained look Inuyasha had seeing the book. He looked away, when it was clear he wasn't going to take it from her, Rin placed it back inside her purse.

"Inuyasha, you can avoid all of this." She told him.

"How? We're leaving in five weeks, and she won't talk to me." He said frustrated. Rin reached out placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do what makes you happy don't listen to Sesshomaru just go for it." She said with a smile. Inuyasha looked unsure, but Rin did make a point being with Kagome did make him happy.

"When we leave you're going to regret not telling her how you felt." Rin continued to say. Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay Rin, I get it I'll talk to Kagome." He said. Rin squealed as she reached out hugging him, he made a face but didn't push the girl away.

"Good cause I can tell she misses you." She said. Inuyasha smiled glad to hear that Kagome was also missing him like he missed her.

"But how am I going to talk to her when she won't even look at me and were does she even go at lunch?" he asked. Rin bit her lip and he could tell she was debating on telling him.

"You just told me you were gonna help me out here." He cried out loudly causing the nurse assistant at the front desk to give him a look to be quiet. Rin blushed nodding her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want her to know I told you when we come back I want to still be friends with Kagome." Rin said. Inuyasha looked out the window not wanting to see her face.

"Do you really think we'll be coming back?" he asked. Rin looked down at her hands, and then back to Inuyasha who looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, because this is our home." She said, and Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha Tashio, the Doctor will see you now." A nurse said from a door, Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and Rin followed him with a look of worry on her face.

"Well, Inuyasha how have you been feeling lately?" The doctor ask him, Inuyasha grunted as he sat in front of the doctor, she had long white hair, and pale blue eyes, she was a healing demon and she smiled warmly at Inuyasha who sat on an exam table while Rin stood across the room watching them.

"How do you think? I've been getting worse have you found out why I'm sick yet?" he demanded. The Doctor laughed as she shook her head.

"Persistent like always Inuyasha." She said pulling out a few sheets from her clipboard.

"These are photos I've been keeping of your blood samples these last couple of months." She said showing him a photo of an image of red spots, and purple coloring mixed in together.

"This is the first photo I took of you the first time you came to me as you can see the red blood is your human blood, and the purple is your demon blood." She said. Rin having moved closer now stood next to Inuyasha a confused look on her face.

"What does this have to do with his sickness?" she asked. The Doctor smiled faintly.

"I'm getting to it, these are the rest of the photo's we've been analyzing see any difference?" she asked. They both stared as she moved from photo to photo and they did see a huge difference.

"The demon blood is lessening it's getting smaller while the human blood is expanding." Rin said. The Doctor nodded.

"Inuyasha, you are slowly turning human." She said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"You have got to be kidding me, how the hell is that possible?" he demanded. The Doctor stood up placing each picture against the wall.

"Inuyasha, when was the last time you experienced turning human?" she asked. Inuyasha sucked in a breath.

"You are supposed to turn human once every month you refuse to tell me the night so I'm asking you when was the last time you turned human?" the Doctor asked. Rin looked at Inuyasha who stared at his lap holding his hands in clench fists.

"I haven't turned human, not since we moved here." He said. Rin gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us? You let us assume you were every time you hid in your room." She cried. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I only locked myself in my room so you wouldn't see I was still in my form if Sesshomaru found out he'd send me back and I do not want to disappoint Father." Inuyasha said. Rin shook her head not believing what she was hearing as she turned back to the Doctor who was waiting for them patiently.

"What do we do? Is there any way to stop it?" she asked. The Doctor sighed.

"You can't stop it, this all began when Inuyasha came here the only way to reverse it is if you leave here, your body isn't accustomed here. I don't know why maybe it's the strong protective barrier a few priestess have put up but if you stay here any longer, you will become human and you won't be able to turn back into a half demon." The Doctor said.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as he turned to Rin who covered her hand over her mouth as she stared in horror at him.

"Inuyasha, because your life could be in danger I must tell your brother." The Doctor said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, don't you dare tell him about this." He snapped as he stood up taking a deep breath. Rin started to sob and it was getting hard for Inuyasha to think.

"How long do I have before I turn human?" he asked. The Doctor frowned but answered him anyways.

"Two weeks at the latest." She told him. Inuyasha winced as he turned to Rin seeing her crying reminded him of Kagome, would she also have the same expression once he left without saying a word to her, he couldn't do that to her.

"Okay. I'll handle this I won't turn human but I'll tell my brother." Inuyasha said. The Doctor nodded as she stood up.

"Inuyasha, don't wait too long I advise you to leave soon." She said.

Rin hadn't said anything in the office, but now that she and Inuyasha were alone in the backseat of the car while the driver up front she had to talk to him about his situation.

"You can't stay here." She said. Inuyasha was currently looking out the window having stayed quiet the entire way after they left the office. She knew he wasn't going to listen to her, but she wasn't going to stop talking.

"Don't you care about yourself? You need to tell your brother if your Father finds out he won't forgive you for placing yourself in danger and he'll lose his trust in Sesshomaru, is this what you want? Do you want to be human?" she asked. Inuyasha's head snapped glaring at her.

"I have half human blood because of my Mother, if I turn I don't care." He snapped. Rin flinched, but she could see how tense Inuyasha was and the way his eyes looked worried.

"You're scared." She said softly. Inuyasha snorted but lowered his face so she wouldn't see him.

"All I can think about is Kagome, if I let myself turn human I can stay with her but I won't be able to protect her." He said softly.

"Are you going to tell her?" Rin whispered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, because she'll tell me to leave and I can't leave just yet. But I know I have to." He said lifting his head so she could see the determine look on his face.

"Father would be disappointed if I come back human, and Sesshomaru will kill me so I have to work fast. I need to talk to Kagome, will you still help me?" he asked.

Rin bit her lip looking down at her lap, Inuyasha wasn't just her friend he was a brother to her and she promised to help him with Kagome, but since his life could be put in danger she didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha, the doctor said you have two weeks maybe even less. If you get worse if you sense yourself losing your demonic powers and you refuse to leave. I will tell Kagome and she will make you leave. I don't want to see Kagome hurt, because you staying will hurt her more then you leaving." Rin said. Inuyasha opened his mouth, and then closed it she was right if he stayed here and became human Kagome would be sad, she would blame herself and he could not have that.

"The Masquerade dance is this Friday can you get Kagome to go?" he asked. Rin shrugged.

"Maybe, but you should ask her out yourself tomorrow at lunch in the history room." Rin said looking out the window. Inuyasha smiled softly as he reached out grasping her hand.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha sat on his rooftop deep in thought, it's only been a few weeks maybe less since Kagome came into his life, and all he could think about was her. How similar they both are, but the only difference was Kagome was here, and alive and she wasn't.

He smiled sadly at the dark sky remembering how they would look up at the stars together and see who could count the most without messing up, she would always win Inuyasha would get distracted by just watching her he'd forget what number he was on.

'Am I betraying her? Caring for Kagome like this when I shouldn't?' he thought to himself when he sensed someone appear behind him, but he didn't move. He let them get close and when she sat next to him, he didn't walk away.

"I do trust you I just wanted to protect you since you're always protecting me." Sango told him. Inuyasha didn't say anything something told him she wasn't done talking.

Sango let out a breath, "When we arrived you started acting different, during the nights you turn human you'd lock yourself in your room. I've seen you human before Inuyasha we all have, you started going distant and then you got sick. Do you remember a few months ago when you grew a fever and you didn't want Sesshomaru to know? I was by your side while you slept, and you cried out her name." she said softly. Inuyasha turned to look at her then, Sango was staring at the ground her eyes watery but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You still feel guilty when it wasn't your fault, she made her choice Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha clenched his hand tightly his claws going deep in to his skin drawing blood.

"Is it wrong for what I feel for Kagome? For what you feel for him?" he asked. Sango wiped her eyes.

"I told Miroku I was leaving, that I wasn't going to stay forever he understood but he chose to be with me. If you want to, tell Kagome but she can't come with us. She belongs here, but you don't." Sango said. Inuyasha growled.

"I wish I never came here then I never would have met her." He said. Sango placed her hand on his shoulder as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"But you never would have gotten a chance to feel the way you do and you need this Inuyasha." She whispered to him. Inuyasha didn't say anything instead he placed his hand over hers and sat there looking at the dark sky.

Inuyasha sat in front of Sesshomaru's desk while his brother stood staring out the window; he was wearing dark gray slacks and a white button up shirt having discarded the blaze.

"The Doctor wants you to return home early." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at his brother back knowing full well what Sesshomaru was really asking.

"I won't tell you what she said, and she won't tell you either I've asked her not to. She wants me to go home if I do the illness will stop." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru turned cold eyes stared at Inuyasha, and he suddenly felt exposed.

"Inuyasha, do you take me as a fool? I can no longer smell your demon blood instead I catch the scent of a human every time we talk. Now tell me what the Doctor said?" he growled. Inuyasha stared at his brother, they were only half related both carried Father's blood and not once did Sesshomaru ever treat him like a weakling and he wasn't going to start now.

"I have two weeks or I will turn human." He said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, but Inuyasha knew he was only trying to stop himself from losing control.

'He's going to kill me.' Inuyasha thought as he opened his mouth.

"I'm leaving in a week." He said, and Sesshomaru's demonic aura blew out the moment Inuyasha spoke.

"You will leave tonight or I will send you back to Father in pieces!" Sesshomaru roared out. Inuyasha knew he shouldn't test his brother when he was close to transforming to his true form, if he did that he'd destroy the mansion.

"I will leave at the end of the week, it's been decided. I want you to come with me." Inuyasha said. At this Sesshomaru calmed down, but he was still growling and his eyes were bright red as he glared at Inuyasha.

"And why is that little brother?" he demanded. Inuyasha stood up looking his brother in the eye.

"Because I'm going to need you." He said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and when he opened them they were back to there golden shade.

"What about the girl?" he asked. Inuyasha didn't even flinch.

"I'm going to tell her I'm leaving, and I'm going to ask her to the masquerade ball. I just need a few days with her. Sesshomaru I need this." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother he was there standing up to him, even if he was losing his demonic blood in that moment he was still a demon. Sesshomaru nodded.

"A week, that's all Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded as he turned around, but then stopped.

"In case something happens when we leave, if I get worse can you send Sango to let Kagome know?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll personally come." He said. Inuyasha smiled and then walked out, they all had much to plan but most of all Inuyasha was going to talk to Kagome and that he couldn't help smile about.

'Kagome, please don't me push me away I don't have much time.' He thought as he went in search for the object he was going to leave Kagome to remember him by.

* * *

And there you guys have it! I hope you guys liked it being about Inuyasha now you guys have an idea of what his illness is, any ideas what's going to happen to him next?

Next Chapter: Almost Time

He only had five days to be with the girl he cared about and he was going to make it so he would remember there time together for the rest of his life

Well there you guys have it I'll try and update the next chapter fast and not wait like two weeks...no promises! lol

Review/Follow/Favorite!


End file.
